Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Taking place during Kingdom Hearts 3,Sora,Donald and Goofy journey to a new world where they come across our loveable blockhead and his freinds at summercamp. Now its up to the junior heroes to help them get through the river race and stop the invading Vanitas,unversed,and the camp bullies. Contains spoilers for KH3. Based on the Race For Your Life Charlie Brown movie and novel.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal World?

Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life

Chapter 1: A Normal World?

Sora,Donald and Goofy were sure having a wild and crazy adventure on their hands this time around,not only were they meeting more new people than ever before with the worlds they have been to,but they were also having much more fun on this particular adventure too. To Sora,nothing he's done before could even compare to the times he ran as fast as he could on a record player with Woody,danced with Eugene and Rapunzel at the Corona Festival,and even flew right on top of Baymax through the skies of San Fransokyo while shooting down a dark Baymax. It all seemed like he and his other two friends had seen all the worlds they could at the moment,but little did they know that one more was about to sneak up on them and take them on a roaring riverside race.

It was another typical day of the 7 guardians of light prepping for their inevitable battle with Master Xehanort and his 12 seekers of darkness,Kairi and Lea were still training in their timeless forest made by Merlin,Riku and King Mickey were still searching the Realm Of Darkness for Aqua,and Sora,Donald and Goofy were still in the vast reaches of space and searching for new worlds on every horizon.

Inside the Gummi Ship and at the driver's seat,Sora was busy taking a quick look at some of the pictures he's taken on the Gummi Phone as he smiled and stated "Man I sure wish we could go and take pictures of Simba or Ariel,this camera is really awesome." before Donald sighed "We could if we could open up some new highways to get to their worlds,but it seems like we can't at the moment."

"I think we've gone to all the worlds we can right now,I don't see anymore on the raider." Goofy stated as he took a quick look at the Gummi Ship's raider to which Sora asked as he got out of the driver's seat "Well what do we do now? I still don't have the power of waking,and we still need to rescue Aqua and Ventus." before he,Goofy,and Donald started to ponder and think about what to do next,all the while unaware that something was slowly coming up on the radar.

As the trio continued to ponder and think about what they should do next,Jiminy from inside Sora's hood started to hear something faint,yet audible. He lifted up his ears and soon started to make out what it was,as soon as he realized what it was,he crawled out of Sora's hood and onto his right shoulder before he asked "Sora,do you here that?"

Sora then stopped his thinking as he placed his hand towards his ear so he could possibly hear it better,after a few moments he got a confused look on his face and asked "Is that beeping?" before Goofy yelled "ASTEROID BELT!"

Donald and Sora instantly turned to the front of the Gummi Ship to see that they were coming directly into a raging asteroid field at an incredible speed as Donald yelled "Get out of here!" Sora instantly sat back in the driver's seat and replied "I got this!" as he started to try and fly them past the massive meteors. Sora's flying skills weren't the best in the world in fact they were pretty shoddy,but he did put what skills he did have to good use as he made fast and sharp turns and barrel rolls past them and even managed to shoot down some of the smaller ones as well,unaware that his crazy flying was causing Donald and Goofy to feel slighty nauseous as Goofy moaned with a green face "Sora do you have to fly like a raging bull?" to which the boy laughed "If it gets us out of here faster than yes!"

* * *

After a few more moments of exciting yet nauseating space flying and action,the trio managed to escape the asteroid belt and find themselves back into the ocean between worlds as Sora let go of the wheel and exclaimed "We did it!" before Donald slowly gave himself and Goofy esunas to get rid of their sickness,and Goofy also exclaimed as well "Way to go there Sora!" unaware that out in the distance,a massive purple unversed was eying them and their ship. As the trio continued to celebrate their supposed victory against the asteroid belt,Jiminy noticed a faint purple glow in the distance that was growing larger and larger. As soon as Jiminy realized what it was,his eyes widened out of surprise and shouted "Unversed!" as the trio immediately turned around and gasped at the sight. However before they could even do remotely anything about it,the unversed had already fired a massive laser at them that caused them and their ship to be instantly launched out to unknown parts of the ocean between worlds,unaware that their landing spot would be a new world. Once the unversed finished it's massive laser blast and assault on the junior heroes,a dark portal appeared atop the it's head and out walked the masked boy,Vanitas.

* * *

Sora,Donald and Goofy awoke some time later to find themselves laying down in the middle of a blistering hot desert in the middle of the day. As Sora slowly opened his eyes,he immediately covered them with his hands so he wouldn't be blinded by the sun as he sat up from the dirt and grunted,Donald and Goofy followed shortly after as Donald groaned in a frustrated tone of voice "Nice going there Sora." to which Sora shot back and retorted "Hey don't blame me,blame the unversed that sent us here."

The trio then brushed the sand off their clothes and started to examine their surroundings and were in absolute awe at the sheer lack of life as Goofy asked when he noticed the abundance of sand "Do you think we're back in Agrabah?" to which Sora replied "No we're defiantly in a new world,the sand here is too hard and rough. It can't be Agrabah."

As Donald walked around the firey hot sand and was subjected to the sun's boiling heat,he tried to use aero as a miniature fan and groaned out of exhaustion "In terms of the heat I think they're one in the same."

Sora then started to walk around the desert in the hopes of finding some clue as to where they were before he suddenly gasped and pulled out the Gummi Phone. He turned it on to see that it was indeed working as he sighed out of relief "At least the Gummi Phone still works,I thought for a second that it was busted in the crash,but it's not telling us where we are." Goofy was about to joke about Sora's attatchment to the phone,but he stopped and suddenly raised his ears up when he heard something faint yet audible.

"Hmmmmm." He mumbled as he tried to figure out what his ears were hearing before he suddenly heard what sounded like a young boy yell up from ahead "We're gonna die!" to which Goofy looked ahead to see that something was coming towards their direction and getting closer and closer.

"Hey,someone's coming." Goofy excitingly remarked at the sight to which Sora and Donald turned around to see what appeared to be a small motorcycle coming their way. The trio then cheered at the sight as Sora laughed and exclaimed "We're saved!" however his smile would then fade away into a concerned glare when he noticed that the bike was being tailed by a large bull-like unversed as he yelled "Oh no! Unversed!" to which he turned to Donald and Goofy and whipped out the keyblade promptly.

Donald and Goofy also took out their weapons with the intent to fight the purple monster with Sora,but the trio would suddenly be startled when they heard a boy's voice cry out from behind "Watch out Snoopy you're gonna hit them!" to which they turned around to see that the motorcycle was now only a few feet in front of them and still at full speed. Sora,Donald and Goofy yelled at the sight and tried to move out of the way so they wouldn't get hit,but just at the nick of time the driver sharply turned to the right and continued to run from the unversed as the boy called out to the trio "Sorry about that!"

The trio gave off a sigh of relief that they weren't hit before Donald yelled back angrily "Watch where you're going!" to which Sora retorted "We can find them and they can apologize later,right now we gotta take care of this guy.!" as he diverted his attention back to the unversed,who stopped in its tracks and was now aiming to take them down. Sora instantly used the Hero's Origin to go into Guard Form,and the unversed quickly bolted towards him with the intent to jab him with it's razor sharp horns,but Sora smartly used the shield to guard against it's horns which caused it to be flown back at the impat. Sora then took this opportunity to go into Second Form with the Kingdom Key and stun it with Stun Impact. Now that the unversed was fully stunned,the trio then quickly rushed towards the unversed and sliced right through it all at once with their weapons,causing the monster to slowly fade into purple darkness.

* * *

Now that the unversed was defeated,the trio put away their weapons and gave each other a high five as Donald exclaimed "We did it!" before Goofy's smile faded away into a frown as he sadly came to a realization "Well I guess we won't be gettin no ride."

"You know,before they managed to get away,I got a good look at the people on the bike. There was a boy with a yellow shirt in the back,but there was also…...a black and white dog driving it with a biker helmet…..and a small yellow bird as well... I don't get it." Sora remarked in sheer confusion when he recalled what he saw of the bike and it's passengers before Goofy asked curiously "Hmmm. If the unversed are after the negativity in folks,what they could they have wanted with them?"

"Isn't it obvious idiots?" A cold and emotionless voice answered Goofy's question to which they all perked up and whipped out their weapons once again before the voice spoke once again "Relax,I'm not here to fight you blockheads." After the voice said that,a dark portal opened up in front of the heroes and a cloaked figure stepped out to reveal that it was Vanitas as Sora yelled "Vanitas! What are you doing here?!"

"Is that any way to greet your brother Ventus? I expected more out of you." Vanitas scoffed and retorted to which Sora angrily yelled "The name's Sora to you! And you're not laying one finger on him either!" and Donald added "What are you and the unversed doing here? There's no negativity here."

Vanitas nodded his head at Donald's statement and surprisingly agreed "You are right my friend,this world doesn't strive on negativity like that world full of monsters,but there is one person here who may just have the most negative emotions of them all-"

"Enough with the riddles Vanitas,what do you mean?" Sora sternly interrupted Vantias's speech and asked to which he obliged "That boy you just saw,he has some of the most negative emotions in his tiny little heart,he has them all,dread,fear,loneliness,and a lack of self worth. Why if I didn't know any better,I'd confuse him for your little friend Riku." Sora instantly snapped at Vanitas's jab at Riku and slashed right through him with the keyblade,only for Vanitas to fade away into thin air at the last seond as a faint echo of his could be heard "Find the hearts joined to yours."

* * *

Vanitas was now gone from the world they were in,and the trio of heroes was now left all alone in the still scolding hot desert as Sora's frustrated scowl turned into a nervous frown as he turned around and asked his two friends "You know,if that boy has all those negative emotions inside him,the unversed could still be after him and…..it makes me wonder what he goes through to get like that." before Donald replied "Then we have to find him,but we don't know where they went." to which Goofy denied it "Yeah we do fellers,look over there." Goofy then pointed to the sun cracked ground to reveal tracks in sand that were in the shapes of tires as Sora exclaimed excitedly "Tracks! Let's follow them guys!" but Donald however was slighty unsure about this and disagreed with this idea of Sora's "But how are we gonna follow the tracks out here? There's nothing for miles Sora."

Sora's energetic smile faded away once again as he started to ponder a way for them to quickly follow the tracks,and after a few more moments of this,he suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head as he took out the Gummi Phone to call someone for help. After about 5 more seconds of waiting,Chip and Dale suddenly answered their phone as Dale excitingly greeted the boy "Howdy Sora! What can we do you for?"

"Hi Chip,Hi Dale. Hey do you guys have anything that can help us get across this place." Sora greeted them back and politely asked as he showed them the world they were in before Chip replied "We got just the thing for this Sora,it'll be right there in a chipper." to which Dale bid them farewell "Happy riding!" before they got disconnected from the call. Sora smiled and put away the phone as he turned to Donald and Goofy before he told them "Chip and Dale said they got something for this,they said it should be here in a few-"

Sora's little update would then be sharply interrupted by a large wooden crate with The King's seal embedded on top of it slamming onto the ground with a loud thud,causing large particles of sand to fly up in the air as the trio gasped in unison "Whoa!" The crate then proceeded to automatically open itself to reveal a large red and black motorcycle made out of various Gummi blocks that could fit three people as Donald and Goofy remarked in awe "It's a Gummi Bike!" to which Sora replied "It's a bike…...with this we'll find that boy in no time. Come on guys let's go!"

Sora then proceeded to immediately hop in the bike's driver seat and rev up the bike as he fangirled over it "Wow. This is amazing,we could have used this in Davy Jones Locker." to which Goofy laughed as he got behind Sora "Come on Donald!" and Donald replied "Hold on you guys!" before he got behind Goofy.

"Are you sure you can drive this Sora?" Donald asked slightly nervous to which Sora reassured him "Of course I can,wherever that boy went,here we come!" before he revved up the bike one more time and bolted off at an incredible speed. Their quest to find the mysterious boy and save him from his negativity and the unversed had at last begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Vanitas's Goal

Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life

Chapter 2: Vanitas's Goal

Sora,Donald and Goofy continued to quickly make their way through the scorching hot and lifelsss desert with the help of the Gummi Bike,and were following the other motorcycle's tracks very easily as Goofy made a sny remark "Gee they sure made themselves pretty easy to find." to which Sora added a little more nervous than usual "Vanitas and the unversed are gonna be after that boy,we have to find him and keep him safe."

"We gotta be extra careful here Sora." Donald nervously stated from the back before a giant cloud of dust from the ground caused him to cough violently to which Goofy added "Now that Vanitas knows that you have Ventus's heart in you,you gotta keep your guard up."

"You're right,who knows what he'll try to do? I gotta keep all four of them safe." Sora replied in a more determined tone of voice as he tightly gripped the part of his chest where his heart was,but Donald was slightly confused by Sora's wording and asked "Huh? What do you mean "four of them?" to which Sora clarified "That boy,Roxas,Ventus,and that other heart that Ienzo told us about."

* * *

As the trio continued to swiftly follow the tracks and make a good amount of distance on the bike,Vanitas was unknowingly watching them from atop a vertical mountain nearby,the masked boy continued to stare at the travelers with an emotionless glare until he heard a dark portal open up behind him,and out walked a man that could be recognized by a few as Terra-Xehanort.

"Do you really need to spend all your time here? This world doesn't have anything we need." Terra-Xehanort coldly asked the masked boy to which he corrected him "Nothing for you you mean. Because what I need here is all that darkness and negativity from that boy's fragile heart." before he snapped his fingers and sent out a barrage of unversed in their direction.

"Hmph,suit yourself then,although I would hate to think that you wasted all of your energy on such a simple world like this." Terra-Xehanort replied with a smug grin before Vanitas turned around and took off his mask as he confidently stated "Oh believe me,I will get what I need here. Sora will be so caught up in protecting that boy and his other friends during their little camping trip,that he will leave himself unguarded and make Ventus mine for the taking."

"Alright then. Just remember,we need to save as much of our strength as possible for the final battle. The old man chose us to be the thirteen for a reason." Terra-Xehanort chuckled and gave Vanitas permission to do his own little thing before he slowly vanished into another dark portal,and left Vanitas to be alone by himself once more as the boy evily chuckled and said to himself menacingly "Charlie Brown,Ventus,soon you will be mine."

_Author's Note_

_This chapter is a lot shorter than the usual length of my stories,and it's gonna be a running theme with this story because I have other stuff I want to do at the same time,and putting too much energy on one story at one time can be draining and cause you guys to wait much longer for chapters. So I apologize if you want longer chapters,but this will allow me to bring you guys more stories and updates at a quicker rate. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Mishap

Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life

Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Mishap

While true the novelty of suddenly having a super fast bike that could quickly traverse the desert and who knows how many more places and locations was very exciting for Sora and his pals,eventually that novelty started to slowly but surely wear off it's welcome because it had soon been a full 10 minutes since they started following the tracks as Sora groaned out of sheer boredom "Ughhhh,how long is this desert?!" to which Goofy replied with a yawn "How long do you think we've been out here? These tracks sure go on for a long time."

"Hey do any of you think we should take turns driving? I've been driving this thing all day." Sora turned around and asked the two in the hopes of one of them swapping seats with him,unaware that he accidently let go of the steering handles as Donald frantically yelled "Sora! The wheel!" to which Sora gasped and instantly tried to regain control of the bike as it was now swerving out of control.

"Don't worry guys I got this!" Sora yelled in a nervous panic as he tried to control where they was going,but it was no use as the bike was now spazzing all over the place and diverting them far away from the tracks they were following to which Donald exclaimed "I think I'm gonna be sick again!"

Soon it seemed that the bike was now driving all by itself and Sora could not get it to stop no matter what he did as the bike quickly took them away from the desert with a super jump and into a sudden nearby patch of woods as the trio held on as tightly as they could.

"Huh? Are we in the woods now? What's going on with this thing?" Sora questioned the sudden change in their environment and the actions of the bike before it started to send them up a very steep hill and towards a tall dead tree,violently throw them right through it causing it to shatter into many pieces,and that caused them to finally let go of the bike and land into a nearby roaring river. Sora,Donald and Goofy were now soaking wet from top to bottom due to the raging river rapids and were constantly being submerged under the water only for them to quickly rise back up over and over again as they were violently carried by the riber currents and screamed in terror.

"We need to get outta here!" Sora yelled in an absolute panic before he swiftly crashed into a rock with a loud smack,only for him to immediately slide off it and back into the river's current due to how slippery it was as he screamed in pain.

Donald tried to use his staff to cast a blizzard spell that could freeze the water and let them climb up onto some form of land,but it was absolutely no use as the river was far too strong and broke the ice almost immediately after to which Goofy suggested "Try to grab onto the bike,we can use it as a raft!" when he noticed that the bike was also in the river with them and slowly about to drift past them.

"Good idea Goofy!" Donald enthusiastically replied before he told Sora "Sora grab onto the bike!" to which Sora nodded his head as the trio tried to grab ahold of the bike and use it as a makeshift raft,but it seemed that the bike was already on its last legs as before they could even get near it,it suddenly let out a small spark and exploded into a million other Gummi blocks as the force of the explosion launched the trio as well as a massive barrage of water and Gummi blocks up at least 50 feet in the air.

"Oh come on!" Sora yelled less out of fear and more out of frustration and anger as they soon started to plummet down into the water below to which Donald and Goofy both yelled "Look down below!" before they all crashed down into the river with a massive splash that caused a mini tidal wave. They must have been under the water for at least 20 seconds as the glugging of water could be heard and tiny bubbles could be seen rising from their landing spots before they quickly rose out of the water and gasped for air.

"Never let me...drive a bike...again." Sora stated nearly out of breath as Donald instantly agreed to do so "You got it Sora." to which Goofy added "Hey at least you're alright with the Gummi Ship."

"Yeah you're right,I'm done with bikes." Sora replied with a slight chuckle before he noticed that the water was less strong this time and remarked out of confusion "Hey,the water's not as strong here. Let's see if we can find some land." to which Goofy instantly pointed behind Sora and replied ecstatically "Over there!"

Sora turned around behind him to see that there was indeed a dry spot of land for them to wash up on as he sighed and remarked "Well that's convenient." before the trio swam over to the shore and used aero to dry themselves off under a tree,they were still pretty damp from the river but they were far less soaked than before. They were also now in a much more foresty like enviroment compared to the desert or even the small patch of woods they went through,there were now tall snowy mountains spread around the land,and there were countless pinetrees that surrounded them and the trio of meddlers.

"Well that was…..something." Sora stated as he tried to lighten up the mood of their detour before Donald groaned as he and Goofy ringed out their hats "Yeah,but we lost the bike,and the tracks." to which Goofy somberly added "And we don't even know where we are. Who knows where that boy could be now?"

"Ughh what a mess. Now what do we do?" Sora facepalmed at the disaster that had unfolded in the past 5 minutes as Goofy started to examine their surroundings for a few moments.

"Hey fellers,I see a concrete road over there." Goofy remarked when he saw a grey concrete road with a yellow line going down it over in the distance to which Sora turned around to see it as well as he replied enthusiastically "Hey,maybe that will lead us somewhere where we can get some help." and headed over to the road with Goofy.

"Anywhere that's not the wilderness." Donald angrily pouted as he put his hat back on and followed the other two to the cemented road.

* * *

Once they all made it over to the road,the soft and oddly comforting feeling of the raw soil and dirt was now replaced by a hard cement like feeling as Goofy scratched his head and remarked "It seems that we're on some part of a highway,I think Uncle Scrooge said something about wanting to build a highway system to travel to worlds."

"Sounds like it would have been a mess if you ask me." Sora replied and showed skepticism on such an idea before Donald called out to him "Hey Sora,I see a town over there in the distance." to which Sora diverted his attention up to the north to see a group of very small buildings in the distance under one of the many mountains,as well as a red wooden sign in front of it that had something written on it in white paint. However they unfortunately couldn't see what was written on the sign due to them being very far away from the supposed town as Sora groaned and suggested "I can't see very good from here,let's check this place out." to which Goofy agreed out of curiosoty "Who knows,maybe that's where that boy was heading. There was nothing else for miles back there in the desert."

Sora stayed almost completely silent at Goofy's words for a few moments before he shrugged his arms and replied "Maybe you're right Goofy. Although….I do wonder why a town that small would be out here in the middle of nowhere like this. I don't get it-"

Sora's confused wondering would however be interrupted when he heard the faint ringing of the Gummi Phone come from his pocket as he surprisingly stated "Oh,I forgot to check the phone. At least it wasn't destroyed due to the water."

"I'm surprised you even know about that stuff Sora." Donald lamented Sora's sudden knowledge about technology to which he retorted a little more sternly "Well I've been studying it while we've been out and about. Like it's photo storage and…...you can't put in water…...and….and-"

"You got a long way to go Sora." Donald hung his head and sighed before Sora brushed his insult aside and answered the phone to reveal that it was Chip and Dale once again as the former greeted him "Hiya Sora." and the latter greeted him as well "Howdy fellers."

"Oh,hi there. What's up?" Sora greeted the two chipmunks in a surprised tone of voice as the former replied "We just found out that we lost the signal for the Gummi Bike. Did you guys mess it up." to which Sora's face got red and he nervously stammered "Well you see it just started to drive all on it's own and we couldn't control it,and I guess it shorted out and blew up while we down in the river."

"I guess the prototype could have used some more tuning up before we shipped it out to y'all. Oh well,we'll get right to work on a new updated model and send it to you guys as fast as we can." Chip enthusiastically stated before Dale added even more ecstatic "Just wait till you guys see what we're cooking up back here,it's got some mighty cool features."

"Happy travels!" The two shouted in unison before Sora replied "Bye! And thanks for the bike!" and put away the phone as he told Donald and Goofy "Chip and Dale said they're working on a new bike,and that they'll send it to us when it's-"

However Sora stopped his update when he turned around to see that Donald and Goofy were already heading to the town and were 10 feet away from him as he angrily yelled "Hey! Wait up!" before he ran after them.


	4. Chapter 4: Summer Camp!

Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life

Chapter 4: Summer Camp!?

As Sora,Donald and Goofy slowly but surely got closer and closer to the group of small buildings that they understandably thought was a town,they started to get a slightly better and clearer look of the place itself,the buildings themselves started to look more and more like tent-like cabins that were standing on top of wooden floor panels in a big open field,and there also seemed to be a giant red intercom at the top of a much bigger and longer tent. This place was starting to look less and less like a town and something else entirely for every few feet they walked,and they started to get slightly confused before Sora asked "I don't know about you guys,but this place is starting to look less like a town here." to which Goofy added out of intrigue "I guess it may not be a town after all,what could it be then?"

"We'll find out when we get there. My feet are starting to get really sore." Donald crankily retorted due to his feet getting increasingly sore from the long walk to the "town" as Sora agreed "Yeah mine too,I think this is the longest we've ever had to walk before." to which Goofy added "I hope they have a foot doctor here."

* * *

After about 10 more minutes of a long and painful hike,the gang finally managed to make it to the mysterious place they saw as they were now standing absolutely exhausted in front of the sign they saw earlier. The ground was no longer made out of concrete like before,and there was almost no sign of civilization to be found aside from the aforementioned buildings,it was like 10% civilization and 90% nature to say.

The sign itself was actually pretty tall in comparison to the meddlers,at least 20 feet tall to be precise,and it was actually made out of light brown wood most likely from the surrounding trees,what was written on it was actually carved into it rather than painted,and finally it was a little ways off from the actual town itself by only about 10 feet.

Admits his heavy breathing due to them being so tired,Sora slowly looked up at the sign and read it as Donald collapsed on the ground and Goofy sat down to catch his breath "Camp Remote? Wait…..what?" before he turned around to the others and pointed to the sign as he stated in confusion "Uh guys? I don't think this place is a town."

"What? We came all this way for nothing?" Donald angrily asked as he quickly sat up from the ground to which Goofy slowly stood up and looked at the sign as well before he took the time to ponder. After a few more moments of Goofy scratching his head to think while the others merely looked at him since Goofy was generally the smartest of the three,but soon he finally spoke up and suggested "Well the sign says that this place is called Camp Remote right? So maybe this place is a summer camp?" to which Sora and Donald perked up and exclaimed in unison "Summer Camp?!"

"So that's why it's out in the middle of nowhere like this!" Donald continued as he realized why it was out in the middle of the woods to begin with as Goofy smiled and added "Makes me wanna go in and see the fun stuff they do here then? What about you Sora?" before he turned around to face the boy. However Goofy's smile would slowly fade away into a confused glare when he noticed that Sora was looking up into the sky with a very dopey smile on his face,almost like the time he first heard about Sandy Claus in Halloween Town as Goofy called out to him "Uh...Sora?"

Sora however didn't respond at all and merely continued to awkwardly smile until he eventually said "Summer camp." before he looked back down and continued excitedly "We have got to stay at this place you guys!" to which Donald sternly denied "No,we can't!" as Sora got a disappointed frown and asked "Why not?!"

"We have to keep looking for that boy Sora. Did you hit your head on a rock and forget?" Donald reminded Sora of their mission in this world as Goofy agreed with Donald "Donald's right Sora,we can't just be lounging on and about out here when that boy could be in danger." before Sora hung his head in disappointment,and his two companions started to walk away from the sign.

"All right,let's go." Sora sighed and ultimately decided to go look for the boy as he slowly began to follow the others,but he couldn't even walk a few feet before he perked up and suddenly remembered Goofy's words from before as they echoed in his head "Who knows,maybe that's where that boy was heading. There was nothing else for miles back there in the desert."

It was then and there that Sora realized that maybe they could stay at the camp after all as he suddenly shouted "Hey hold on a second!" as Donald and Goofy jumped up in the air due to the shock before Donald angrily asked "What's the big idea?!"

"Hey,maybe we can stay at this camp after all." Sora ecstatically and hopefully stated as Donald tried to deny it once again "Sora we don't know if the boy is even here or not." before Sora continued "Yes,but what if he is? Goofy you said that there was nothing else in that desert for MILES. Where else would he be going but here? Cmon?" to which Goofy admitted "Well now that you mention,it does seem possible. I suppose we could check the place out and see if he's here."

Donald after being reminded of the hundred mile long desert and the fact that this was the only thing that they have found so far,he ultimately shrugged his arms and reluctantly agreed "Okay. Let's go." before Sora jumped up in the air and exclaimed "All right! Besides,I've never been to a summer camp before. I wanna see what it's like." before he turned around and yelled as he made a sprint for the campgrounds "Camp Remote,here we come!"

"Hold on Sora! Wait for us!" Donald called out to the now sprinting boy before he and Goofy tried to catch up to him,a far cry from how they went up ahead while they were on the road.

* * *

Due to Sora's now heightened sense of excitement and adrenaline for the possibility of staying at a summer camp for the first time ever,he soon made it to the much anticipated campgrounds in no time due to it just being around the corner,with Donald and Goofy soon following behind him. And let's just say that it was much bigger than they were expecting.

There were at least 10 white and yellow cabins and tents spread out throughout the field counting the registration tent,as well as a swing set for the residents to play on while they had some free time. There appeared to be a small crowd of kids gathered in front of the registration tent with supposedly their luggage sitting on the ground,and there were also three shady looking kids standing under a tree with a red cat that had a spiked collar with them. The three kids all had blue shirts on with white sailor hats as well,with two of them in particular having a white "R" on theirs while the other one merely had an all blue shirt. The first of the three kids was very tall for a kid his age,in fact he was the tallest one of them all,on top of looking like he was permanently angry. The second kid was much shorter to the point of being the shortest of the three,and he was pretty chubby as well. The third and final kid was in between the others in terms of height,he wasn't as tall as the first kid,but wasn't as short as the second kid,with the only thing standing out about him being his pair of two buck teeth hanging out of his mouth even when it was locked shut.

Sora,Donald and Goofy were amazed at the sheer size and density of the camp as they gasped in unison "Whoa." before Sora continued "Look at this place,it's very big." to which Goofy remarked "Perhaps too big,I can see myself getting lost here."

"Hey look!" Donald suddenly exclaimed and pointed over to the tents to which Sora jumped and asked the duck "What was that all about?" to which Donald replied "Does that look familiar to you?" Sora turned his head to where Donald was pointing and gasped in excitement when he saw the exact same bike they saw in the desert,as well as the same dog and bird he saw as well,although the boy seemed to be strangely absent,they could at least get a better look at the bike,the dog and the bird now.

The dog itself was a small black and white beagle with a large black nose and spot of fur on it's back,he seemed to be able to stand on his two hind legs and wore nothing but a red,white and blue biker helmet with a pair of goggles strapped to it,and finally a red scarf around his neck. The bird he was with was very small with bright yellow feathers from top to bottom,with the only thing he was wearing being a similar pair of goggles like the dog had despite them obviously being smaller.

"Hey,it's the bike and those guys from earlier. I knew the boy would be here." Sora happily stated in relief that they wouldn't have to leave the camp as Donald sighed and suggested "Well I guess we better sign up then." to which Goofy asked out of confusion as he looked around the camp "That's funny,where's the boy then? Should we ask them where he went?"

Before the trio could even think about the boy and his whereabouts however,they as well as the entire camp were sharply interrupted when the red intercom came on and a boy loudly announced through it "Attention everyone,attention. Line up for your registration forms. Fill in all questions,including your reasons for coming to camp." to which Sora said "We can worry about that later,right now we gotta go and sign up." to which Goofy pointed to the registration tent and added "Look,I see a crowd over there. I think that's where we're supposed to go." However before they went over to the registration tent,Sora squinted his eyes for a second until he noticed a familiar face over at the tent and remarked "Hey,it's the boy from before." before he turned around to Donald and Goofy and suggested "Let's go talk to him,see if we can get to know some of these guys."

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the registration tent,all the camp attendees were patiently waiting to be permitted access to the tent so they could fill our their registration forums,among the kids was a pretty although threatening looking girl with black and slightly braidy hair,a light blue dress and a pair of white shoes perfect for the outdoors. There was also a very tomboyish looking girl as well that sported brown stringy hair,a large nose,plenty of small freckles on her face,and a green striped shirt with a pair of black shorts and sandals. A brownish haired brunette with a pair of very thick glasses to the point where no one could see her eyes along with an orange shirt and pair of shorts. A slightly younger looking girl than the others that sported blonde hair that stood up at the right and left ends with a very curly spot in the front and middle,and she wore a light blue dress that had black polka dots spread across it. And last but not least was the boy that Sora saw on the bike with the dog and the bird,he was wearing a brown beanie to cover his round and slighty bald head from the sun,a bright yellow shirt that had a black zigzag painted across the middle,and a pair of black shorts.

He walked up to the front of the crowd to wait to head inside when the girl with the polka dot dress angrily walked up to him and exclaimed "I was wrong,I haven't been hijacked,I've been drafted." before the boy replied as he tried to lighten up her mood "Sally it's just camp,it ain't that bad."

"Not that bad big brother? What do you mean not that bad?" Sally asked back in utter frustration that she was most likely forced to go to camp with her brother until the boys from under the tree rudely interrupted her as the first boy shoved her and yelled "Okay kid knock it off! You're making too much noise!"

"Hey YOU knock it off! It's the great outdoors so who cares about a little bit of noise?" A slightly older and more heroic sounding voice interrupted their little dispute as the kids as well as the bullies turned to the left to be met with three new faces angrily staring at them. Among them was a boy around the tallest bully's height with brown spiky hair,bright blue eyes,and a red and black jacket with three yellow buttons on the left and right side. The other two were weirder looking compared to most of the other campers as they were what appeared to be two guys in some very convincing duck and dog costumes.

The kids were obviously confused by the presence of such strange looking campers,but the tallest of the three bullies brushed that feeling aside and asked him "What the heck,who on earth are you guys? And how about you mind your own business!" to which the boy denied as he and his companions begun to walk towards them "I will once you leave them alone. So how about we let bygones be bygones and try to enjoy our time together."

The three visitors were now up and apart of the large crowd as they were now up in the bully's face in the hopes of them knocking off their bullying,and the brunette girl whispered to the tomboy one "What do you think's gonna happen sir?" to which the tomboy sternly replied "I don't know Marcie,I just hope these jerks get their butts whooped." However the bullies wouldn't back down from their frankly childish escapees as the tallest boy merely gave off an evil smirk and he punched the boy right in the face and knocked him onto the ground to which the other campers gasped at the sight.

"Sora!" The costumed figures shouted in unison before they ran over to help their fallen friend as the boy looked up at the now laughing bullies and yelled "Hey what was that for?!" to which Sally added "Yeah we did he do you jerks?!" The bullies however ignored their concern for the new kid and the tallest kid shouted once again "Hey I said no yelling you dumb girl!" to which Sally turned towards her brother and asked as she shook him violently "Did you see that? Did you see what they just did?"

"Well I uh-" Sally's brother tried to respond as he was sweating bullies due to the situation,but Sally rudely interrupted him as she angrily clarified "They insulted me and knocked that other kid over! Slug those guys! Show 'em their place! Give 'em a knuckle sandwich big brother!" to which the bullies turned towards Sally's brother and yelled as he was getting more and more nervous "Look you losers,get this and get it good! We run this camp! We were number one tent two years ago,and we were number one tent last year,and we're gonna be number one tent this year too!"

"Oh please,what makes you think you'll do that with us around?" The guy in the duck costume angrily/mockingly asked as Sora added "Yeah Donald's right,get lost you jerks!" and Sally's brother surprisingly got slightly braver and added more assertive "Now look here-"

"Let 'em have it big brother and you….other guys!" Sally interrupted her brother's attempt to calm things down only for the bully to smile widely and mockingly tell his two cronies and their cat "Hey guys get this,this kid with the round head and those three circus clowns want to rumble." before he and the other two bullies starting cracking up,with even the cat snickering at such an idea.

"Go get him Brutus." The second bully commanded the cat as he stopped laughing and lunged towards the kids,but before he could even do anything the third bully held him back with a leash to which Sora jumped back in fear and yelled "That thing's a cat!?"

"Well he sure fits in with them don't you think?" The guy in the dog costume remarked somewhat jokingly as Sora agreed "Yeah he does Goofy,but man he looks terrifying." to which Sally tried to threaten the bullies somewhat as they kept on laughing "Yeah you're so smart you bullies. Wait till my brothers dog gets here. Boy he'll show you."

Almost immediately after Sally threatened the bullies with their dog,the latter along with the bird came strolling down the street and into the crowd of campers as Sally stated "Here he comes,he'll take care of your dog." to which Sora looked at the small dog and questioned "That's his dog? Well I hope he'll take care of that cat of theirs because I'm not getting near that thing."

However Sally and Sora's hope that the dog would take care of the monstrous cat known as Brutus would be violently shattered,because immediately at the sight of the dog,Brutus's eyes widened and the third bully commanded him "Go get him Brutus." to which the cat lunged at the dog with a loud screech and the dog and bird cowered behind Sally's brother in fear. When the bullies noticed that Sora,Donald and Goofy were also fearful of Brutus,the third boy smiled and commanded him "Go get them too Brutus." to which he lunged at the trio and they fell over on the ground due to the shock and fear as Brutus and the bullied laughed maniacally.

"I'm surprised that thing isn't a heartless." Donald remarked as he was shaking out of fear to which Sora angrily replied when he saw how much the bullies and Brutus were yucking it up "I'm getting really close to giving them a piece of my mind."

While Sora,Donald and Goofy slowly got back up and regained their posture and the bullies continued their mocking laughter,the latter would suddenly be cut off when another kid walked up to them and asked "What seems to be the trouble?" The kid in question was around the same height as Sally and the other kids,and he was wearing a white sailor's hat like the bullies and most of the other kids,he sported long stringy black hair,a red striped shirt,and what was most odd about him was the fact that he was carrying around a blue baby blanket in his hand.

"What's up with the blanket? And he's standing up to those guys?" Sora remarked in awe and confusion of the display as he suddenly regained his sense of confidence and replied to the boy's question as he tried to sound intimidating "I'll tell you what's going on,a bunch of bullies acting like they own the place." to which the first bully shoved them both and yelled "Look kids,get in line and mind your own business!"

However the boy with the blanket wouldn't back down so easily as he was now starting to get angry at the bullie's antics,so he made a surprising use of his blanket and started using it as a whip to whip the bullies away as he yelled "Back! Back! Back!"

"Whoa!" Sora,Donald and Goofy remarked in unison at the sight before they suddenly got an idea and smiled at each other as they whipped out their weapons;Donald and Sora then cast flare force into the sky. This combined with the continuous whipping of the blanket frightened off the bullies as they finally ran off into the campgrounds and away from the campers to which the trio put away their weapons and Sora insulted them while the kid started to suck on his thumb "What jokes."

The other kids were amazed at not just the kid with the blanket's ability to whip them away,but also the newcomer's ability to launch magic like that into the air as the campers gasped at the sight and even Marcie remarked "I've never seen magic tricks like that before."

However Sally was more so focused on the boy with the blanket as she asked while she swooned over him "Isn't he the cutest thing in the world?" to which her brother joked "Fastest blanket in the west." However this sense of relief that the bullies were gone wouldn't last very long,for before Sora,Donald,Goofy and the campers could even introduce themselves to eachother properly,they suddenly heard a cold and shrill voice echo throughout the campgrounds "Well,well,well what do we have here?"

* * *

The campers gasped out of shock and they started to examine their surroundings in the hopes of finding out who the voice belonged to as Sally's brother asked the boy with the blanket "What was that Linus?" to which Linus replied somewhat calmer "I don't know Charlie Brown. But if these newcomers and their tricks are any indication,then things are about to get weird." Sora,Donald and Goofy however knew full well that this voice belonged to none other than Vanitas and they instantly whipped out their weapons and ran out into the field as Sora yelled "What do you want here Vanitas?! Show yourself!"

"Oh come on Sora,you should know me far better than that." Vanitas coldly replied as he slowly stepped out of a dark portal and revealed himself to the whole camp,with Charlie Brown starting to show an unusual amount of fear in the presence of the masked boy as Linus took notice of this and asked his friend "What's wrong Charlie Brown?" to which he replied "I don't know Linus,but something about this guy is making me uneasy."

"I told you before Sora,what I need here is Ventus and all the negativity inside of that boy's heart." Vanitas reminded Sora of his goal that he told him earlier in the desert as he slowly pointed towards Charlie Brown,and the latter tried to hide himself behind some of the other campers before Vanitas continued "So are you gonna step aside and let me do my job,or will I have to make to you scream?"

Sora however didn't move an inch from his spot and instead asked "What makes you think I'd ever let you hurt someone like that? I know what I have to do here,and I will not let you lay a finger on him,his friends,or Ventus. So why don't you pack your bags and get out!"

Vanitas however stood there in complete and utter silence,for not even the sounds of his breathing could be heard and it was causing a massive sense of dread and uneasiness to fall upon the campers and even Sora. Soon Vanitas would eventually start to quietly chuckle to himself for a moment until he obliged to Sora's request and replied as he started to slowly back away into the portal "Alright then Sora,I'll go for now. Although I will leave you a special parting gift,take good care of it now." before two of the giant snail unversed from Monstropolis jumped out of the portal and behind Sora and his team as Vanitas vanished into the dark portal.

* * *

*Monstropolis Battle Theme Starts To Play*

"Unversed!" Sora,Donald and Goofy yelled at the sight of the two monsters and the campers started to panic in fear as Linus frantically asked rhetorically "Wha….what are those things?!" to which Sally yelled in a mixture of anger and fear "I told you we were drafted! Now we have to survive monster attacks like these!" before the intercom came on and announced "Attention! Attention! All campers retreat to resignation hall! Repeat all campers retreat to resignation hall!"

"Come on everyone let's go!" Linus shouted in an attempt to sound heroic like he was with the bullies as Sally grabbed ahold of his arm and replied "I know you'll protect me my sweet baboo!" to which Linus yelled almost on instinct "I'm not your sweet baboo!" before he and the other campers including the dog,the bird,the bullies,and Rufus ran into the resignation hall. When they were all inside the hall,Linus counted all the campers and was just about to shut and lock up the tent when he noticed something,they were actually missing someone. He peeked his head outside the tent to see that Charlie Brown was so frozen by fear of the unversed that he couldn't even move,as well as him seeing that Sora,Donald and Goofy were busy fighting the unversed.

"Come on Charlie Brown!" Linus frantically yelled in an attempt to snap Charlie Brown out of his frozen state and get him back to his senses,and thankfully that did work as the boy snapped out of it and started to run over to the tent as Linus yelled "Come on!" However Charlie Brown accidentally tripped over one of the pieces of luggage lying around and severely hurt his leg as Linus yelled "Charlie Brown!" and this yell was so loud that it got one of the unversed's attention as it broke free of the trio's constant attacks and made a quick dash towards the now fallen Charlie Brown.

When Sora saw that the unversed was about to likely finish off Charlie Brown,Sora shouted "No!" and in a panic used the air step shotlock to quickly dash over to Charlie Brown and block the unversed's attack with the keyblade and use counter kick to knock it back into the field. Charlie Brown was shocked that this boy with this mysterious key saved him from death and stuttered "Y-you saved me?" to which Sora told him "Get outta here,get into the tent with the others." before he slowly rose up from the ground and joined Linus and the others into the tent.

Now that all the campers were safe and sound inside the registration tent,this allowed Sora,Donald and Goofy to fully take care of the two unversed as Sora smiled and said to himself "Alright." before he went into second form and dashed over to one of the unversed and wiped it out with sonic blade due to it already being woozed out. He then used hyper hammer to swing the second and last unversed towards Goofy where he used his shield to deflect it over to Donald where he used a flare attack to zap and entirely disintegrate it. The unversed were gone and the camp was safe again….for now.

*Monstropolis Battle Theme Stops Playing*

* * *

After both of the unversed were defeated,the campers were finally allowed to be let out of the registration building due to the campgrounds being safe again to navigate,but most of the campers opted to stay inside so they could sign up and due to a slight fear of going back out after the monsters had appeared. Sora,Donald and Goofy put away their weapons and gave each other a high five as they exclaimed "We did it!" in celebration of their victory before they suddenly heard the voice of a boy call out to them from behind "You guys were awfully brave to stand up to those monsters."

Sora and the others turned around to see Charlie Brown,Linus,Sally,Marcie,the dog,the bird,as well as some of what appeared to be his other friends as Sora smiled and apologized "Oh uh...sorry about all that. Those things pick the worst time to show up." to which Donald added "It's part of the job,you gotta be prepared for any attack."

"Those are the unversed." Goofy added as Linus raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you guys? We haven't seen anyone like you around here at all." to which the tomboy added "Yeah tell us about you guys,that was some wicked stuff you did out there."

Sora then started to get red in the face and sweat bullets,for they couldn't tell them where they were from since they had to maintain the world order,but he knew he had to think of something to tell them.

"Uh,are you alright there?" Charlie Brown asked out of confusion when he saw how nervous Sora looked to which the boy perked up and made up a lie as he stammered "Oh it's nothing. We're just from another school very far away,and we are also the only ones who wanted to go to camp here." to which Sally took notice of the duck and dog and asked "What's with the costumes there?"

"That..oh….they are just the mascots for our school football team. And they really like to keep their costumes on…..they just find them very comfortable. Right guys?" Sora made up another lie on the spot as he turned around and nervously whispered "Play along." to which Goofy smiled and backed him up "Yes,these costumes are great. I'm Goofy." and Donald added "I'm Donald." and Sora finally added as he turned around again "And I'm Sora."

Charlie Brown and the others looked slightly puzzled at the prospect of such odd looking individuals,but they eventually brushed it aside as Linus smiled and introduced himself to them "Well um...my name's Linus. Linus Van Pelt." before he shook hands with Sora and Charlie Brown added "Charles,but everyone just calls me Charlie Brown."

"Sally Brown. I'm his much smarter and prettier sister." Sally happily skipped up to Sora and introduced herself to them before Marcie fixed up her slightly crooked glasses and added "Marcie." to which the tomboy shoved her way through the group and tightly grabbed ahold of Sora's hand "Peppermint Patty,sport's number 1 champ. And over there is one of my many teammates Franklin."

She let go of Sora's hand and pointed over to a black kid around her age in the group that had dark,short,slightly curly hair,a blue sweater,and a red and brown baseball cap as Sora remarked under slight pain due to Patty's tight grip "Thanks for that Patty,and its nice to meet you Franklin." before Franklin politely waved his hand towards Sora and his pals.

"Lucy Van Pelt. Unfortunate sister of my dumb brother with his stupid blanket." The girl with the black hair and blue dress introduced herself in a crabby and somewhat angry tone of voice as Sora replied out of intrigue "Oh so you two are siblings then?" to which Linus regretfully admitted as he sucked his thumb "Unfortunately yes."

The last kid to be introduced to Sora and his gang was a blonde haired boy with a purple and black striped shirt along with a white sailors cap of his own as he walked up and shook hands with Sora before he greeted him "The name's Scheroder. Do you like Beethoven….Sora is it?" to which Sora got confused as to who or what this mysterious Beethoven was and asked "Who? Is Beethoven some type of ice cream."

Scheroder stopped shaking hands with Sora and facepalmed due to the latter's ignorance regarding Beethoven as he thought to himself "Oh boy." before Sora nervously brushed it aside and remarked "Well you all sure seem like a good bunch to be around. About the monsters from earlier-"

Sora's attempt to explain their profession to them without breaking the world order would however be interrupted when he suddenly felt his hand being kissed as he groaned "Huh?" and looked down to see the dog from before kissing his hand.

"Uh….hi there….dog." Sora nervously greeted the canine as he moved his hand away from him to which Charlie Brown chuckled and introduced him to Sora "Oh that's just Snoopy Sora. He's just very friendly and likes to meet new people,and I think he already likes you guys." before he noticed that Snoopy was already kissing Donald and Goofy's hands,with the former gagging and yelling in disgust "Augh! Dog germs!"

"Well,Donald's just like Lucy then. Whatta you know?" Linus remarked and asked sarcastically due to Donald and Lucy's similarities as she shot him an angry glare to which he nervously smiled with a red face,but before Lucy could do god knows what to him or the bird could be properly introduced,the intercom suddenly and loudly announced to the whole camp "Attention! Attention! Would all campers proceed to the registration tent to sign up! Repeat,would all campers proceed to the registration tent to sign up!"

"Well,guess we better get going then." Sora suggested that they should go on ahead to the tent to sign up as they all proceeded to do so,with Snoopy still trying to kiss Donald's hand again and again as the duck angrily asked him "Would you stop that!?" to which the dog chuckled to his little bird friend that sat on top of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile,while the campers were busy heading off to the registration tent like the intercom had told them to,the bullies however were standing under the shade of another tree and they were pretty angered by the fact that they were beaten by Linus and Sora as the first and tallest bully angrily remarked "I can't believe this,we got beaten up by a kid with a baby blanket and those circus clowns performing their magic tricks."

"We have to step up and show them not to mess with us when the river race comes." The second and chubby bully replied as he played with Rufus to which the third bully with the buck teeth added "We'll do anything to make sure those losers don't win and that we win again like last year. Won't we Slim?"

"Of course we will!" Slim,the first bully confidently retorted to which a cold and emotionless voice echoed for only them to hear "Oh really? Will you really do whatever it takes to win?" to which Slim replied in an attempt to sound intimidating "I said we will already! So how about you get lost and stop bothering us!"

However Slim and his gang would be startled when Vanitas suddenly appeared through a dark portal and surprisingly and shockingly greeted them with their names "Slim,Shorty,Bucky. I have a special offer for you." to which the bullies got nervous looks on their faces at the revelation that Vanitas knew their names,even Slim got slightly unsettled by this as he asked "What? How do you know our names."

Vanitas however kept entirely silent for at least 10 seconds before he asked the bullies something that definitely got their attention "Would you like to win the race and have complete control over the camp? Because I will help you win,all I need is a couple special deliveries. Courtesy of those losers Charlie Brown,and Sora,"


	5. Chapter 5: Not The First Time?

Kingdom Hearts: Race For Your Life

Chapter 5: Not The First Time?

After Sora and his two buddies managed to stop Vanitas as well as his two monstrous Unversed from destroying the camp or hurting their apparent fellow campers as well as meeting Charlie Brown,his friends and his dog,they decided to go on ahead and fill out their registration forms with the others.

As they made their way towards the registration tent where all the other campers were heading,Sora decided to ask the others about the unversed as he nonchalantly asked "So….have those monsters been a problem around here? Because we really know how to take care of those guys." to which Charlie Brown nervously stammered "Well not really Sora,the first time I've ever seen them was when me and Snoopy were on our way here."

"Yeah the unversed we took care of." Goofy added as he remembered the bull-like unversed from the desert as Charlie Brown gasped and retorted "Oh yeah we saw you guys out there,Snoopy nearly hit you three." to which Snoopy got red in the face at the remark before Charlie Brown continued "But anyway that was the first time I saw them,but a little over a year ago we all had this dream about these small black creatures that looked like them a little that showed up during a storm. They started destroying everything in our neighborhood and soon everything faded to black for what felt like forever,but eventually we all were back in our beds and that's when we woke up."

"Yeah it was very weird." Linus added as he overheard their conversation before Marcie replied "It really was strange how we all dreamed the exact same thing and how vivid it was. Makes me wonder if that really did happen."

Sora and his group were slightly confused by the fact that they all had the same dream and merely kept silent as a result while Sora tried to comprehend what they were saying.

"Small black creatures destroying everything during a storm? Why does that sound so familiar?" Sora pondered to himself when he got the feeling that this dream of their's sounded very familiar to him,after a few more moments of him trying to figure it out,it suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt or a train as his eyes widened out of shock and he stopped walking.

This "dream" that Charlie Brown and the others had a little over a year again was just like the time the islands were destroyed by the heartless. This "dream" of their's wasn't a dream at all,it was actually a memory that they all fooled themselves into thinking was a dream as Sora quietly gasped to himself "Their world was taken by the heartless."

Donald and Goofy were the only ones to notice that Sora wasn't following them anymore and just standing by himself with his head hung low as they walked up to him before the former asked "What's the matter Sora?"

"Is something wrong?" Goofy added with a concerned and curious voice as Sora lifted his head up and wondered "I think…..I think their world was taken before. Back when Ansem and Maleficent were running the heartless." to which Donald and Goofy both jumped and quietly exclaimed "What?!"

"You mean Snoopy and the others lost their homes and their hearts?!" Donald continued in shock before Goofy turned around to face the others who were still on their way to the registration tent and remarked "I guess they must have lost their hearts and they all thought it was a dream. Kinda scary now that I think about it."

"Still,it makes me feel guilty that I couldn't have been there to stop them. Imagine how scared they must have been. Espically Sally or even Snoopy." Sora continued as he was starting to feel quite guilty due to not being there to stop the heartless before Goofy turned around and tried to comfort the boy "Hey it's not your fault Sora,why you probably didn't even have the Keyblade yet." to which Donald added a little more upliftingly "Yeah and King Mickey probably didn't even know about the heartless invasion yet."

Sora then started to feel a little more uplifted thanks to Donald and Goofy's words and attempts to cheer him up as he slowly begun to smile and replied "Thanks." before they suddenly heard Lucy call out to them "Come on you slow pokes,we gotta sign up before Christmas!"

They all turned their heads around to see that the others with the exception of Lucy had already headed inside the registration tent as Sora perked up and called back "We'll be there in a second Lucy!" before she rolled her eyes and headed inside herself.

As Sora,Donald and Goofy started to head back to the registration tent to finally sign up,Sora clenched his fist and remarked much more seriously "Well what matters is that we're here now,and that Vanitas is gonna do whatever it takes to get Ventus and Charlie Brown's negativity. He's pulling no punches this time." to which Donald and Goofy both got their game faces on an determinedly replied "Right!" before they entered the tent and joined the others. If Vanitas wanted a fight,they'll give him a war.

* * *

*Organization 13 Theme Starts To Play*

Meanwhile at the former fabled Keyblade War battle ground known as the Keyblade Graveyard,Vanitas was standing alone atop one of the many earthy pillars that touched the sky and were very reminiscent of the previous organization's meeting room. He seemed to be looking through a small dark portal that let him see into the world Sora and the others were in as he viciously said to himself "That's right Sora,let the paranoia get to you. And especially you Charlie Brown."

"You seem to have a lot of interest in that boy down there Vanitas." An old and beat up voice suddenly replied to Vanitas before the masked boy sighed and turned around to face the figure that called him out. Master Xehanort was standing atop the tallest of the thirteen pillars and was looking down at Vanitas with a cold emotionless glare.

Vanitas however wasn't the least bit intimidated by Xehanort's presence and merely scoffed as he pointed to the portal "Why wouldn't I? That boy is such a loser that it makes him a very easy target for my needs,and Sora is there as well so it makes it a double delivery for me." to which Xehanort evilly chuckled and smiled "As I recall I didn't bring you back from the brink to chase after a little boy and his pet."

"It's not just about the boy old man,I need Ventus so I can be complete and only then can my true powers be fully restored. Then we'd technically have an extra vessel for this big war of yours incase one of those other losers don't cut it." Vanitas retorted much more sternly and brash as he took off his mask and continued "Besides I've already gotten a few dumb pawns with the local bullies, and I can easily call in some of those other losers during the river race. I will not be humiliated again like I was in that world of Monsters!"

Xehanort however merely stood there in complete silence for at least a minute before he eventually smiled and opened a dark portal behind him "Do as you wish,however I would hate it if I had to step in to fix your mess,that would be most unfortunate…..for you. Or even worse….if you survive that long." before he slowly stepped into the portal and vanished from sight,leaving only Vanitas and his ambitions.

*Organization 13 Theme Stops Playing.*


	6. Chapter 6: Signing Up

Chapter 6: Signing Up

Sora,Donald and Goofy finally headed inside the registration tent to sign up for camp after their little discussion outside,and it seemed that everyone else was already writing their registration forums. They all of course consisted of their personal reasons for coming to camp as well as their personal goals for the foreseeable future along with what staying at camp could do to help them achieve them. Charlie Brown and the rest of his friends were writing down their forms like all the others until the boy suddenly noticed that Sora,Donald and Goofy were standing at the doorway,they were just looking around the tent to see what it was like and it was like your typical everyday mess hall.

"Wow. This place is big." Sora remarked in awe of the sheer size of the tent as Donald rubbed his stomach and replied when he started to feel it violently growling "I hope we get to eat soon,I'm getting hungry."

"Me too. I should have packed some food when we were last at the bistro." Goofy added with a weak and tired voice when he too was starting to feel hungry before the voice of Charlie Brown suddenly called out to the three of them "Sora,Donald,Goofy. Over here I got your forums." The trio then turned their heads over to the left to see that Charlie Brown was waving three blank registration forums in the air at them to which the three of them headed over to the table to go ahead and sign up.

"What were y'all doing out there?" Charlie Brown politely asked out of curiosity when he noticed how long the trio were taking outside as Sora nervously made up a lie and replied while he sat down with his friends "Oh nothing,we were just discussing the weather." before he subtly winked over at Donald and Goofy,signifying that he wanted them to play along to which the duck slowly nodded his head and enthusiastically added "Yeah the weather this summer is great…...and hot."

"So you fellas better stay hydrated then." Goofy chuckled and joked in response to Donald's sny remark as Linus chuckled himself and retorted "So had you and your two pals Goofy,it's supposed to get real hot this year." to which Sora sighed and sarcastically stated while he started writing down his forum "Well that's nice to know. It's not like everywhere we've gone so far has been scorching hot aside from Arendelle." before Sally angrily stated due to the fact that she was stuck here at camp "What a trip. Here we are doing a paper after being attacked by ruthless monsters. We could have stayed in school."

Peppermint Patty on the other hand was much more optimistic out of pretty much everyone else in the mess hall aside from Sora as she enthusiastically replied in an attempt to lighten up Sally's mood "Don't worry kid. They just want to find out something about us,they have to know what sort of things we like to do. Besides as long as Sora,Donald and Goofy are here then they can easily take care of those monsters if they ever come back." to which the boy nodded his head and cheerfully backed the tomboy up while he smugly leaned back in his chair "Patty's right Sally,we deal with these creatures all the time,it's nothing more than an average Tuesday for us." before he accidentally fell backwards,resulting in some of the other kids in the mess hall quietly snickering at the display.

"Something tells me Sora should really practice on the tightrope if he's falling off his chair like that." Franklin chuckled and jokingly remarked as Sora regained his posture and sat back up with a bit of an embarrassed smile while Donald mockingly laughed and low key insulted the boy "Classic Sora. Always a grade A klutz." to which Lucy gave off a smug smirk and joked "Maybe I'll bring out the football later and see if Sora's as gullible as Charlie Brown."

"Good grief." Charlie Brown quietly groaned in awe that Lucy was already considering trying out her classic football trick on Sora as Patty optimistically continued her statement about the forums from earlier "I'd pay good money to see that Lucille,but going back to what I was saying earlier,I'm going to put down a lot about baseball. They'll probably make me captain of the team." before Marcie suddenly asked out of curiosity "How come they don't have trips where you just stay home?" to which Patty decided to try and give the brunette a lecture "If you want a better way of life Marcie,you always have to cross an ocean. Or a desert,or a mountain."

"Or the pridelands." Donald suddenly joined in on the conversation and subtly referenced his,Goofy and Sora's previous trip to the African wilderness as Goofy quickly added afterwards "Or the datascape." to which Patty stayed completely silent for a moment before she continued in slight bewilderment "You three sure have gone to some out there places,but they are right Marcie. Sometimes however,your whole life can be changed by crossing a crowded room."

"That's a romantic thought sir. Is it original?" Marcie politely asked with a full on smile as Patty grew a stern look on her face and retorted "I don't think so,and stop calling me sir." before she suddenly asked Charlie Brown much more cheerful and polite "Hey Chuck,give us a hint. What did you write?" Charlie Brown however was actually quite reluctant to tell Patty what he ended up writing on his forum as he respectfully tried to decline "Well,I don't know if I should. It's kinda personal you know." to which Patty lightly punched him in the arm and enthusiastically persisted "Oh come on Chuck,we're close friends you know."

"Don't be bashful now." Goofy chuckled and insisted that Charlie Brown read out his forum while Sora smiled at the boy and nodded his head in support to which Charlie Brown finally caved in and obliged "Well ok." before he slowly picked up his registration forum and read out what he wrote "I have decided to come to camp because I don't think I've ever been much of a person. I thought maybe coming to camp would help me grow up,and maybe even make me into a leader. I could use leadership qualities,and maybe even some survival ones now that these monsters are on the loose."

* * *

Patty,Sora,Donald and Goofy were left complete stunned at what Charlie Brown had written down as the tomboy regretfully decided to bid the boy some bad news "You can say that again Chuck. You couldn't lead a dog on a leash." before Goofy respectfully disagreed with Patty "Well I think that was a nice thing you wrote that Charles,it's not easy opening up your emotions like that." to which Sora slowly started to develop a somber looking frown on his face,placed his hand on the part of his chest where his heart was and quietly remarked while he started to remember how Roxas must have felt when he passed on his pain and emotions to him in the dream version of The World That Never Was "Yeah,I think I know someone who can relate."

Sora then slowly closed his eyes and was met with nothing but the sight of a black void along with his inner thoughts echoing inside it as he started to picture that very moment like it had just happened "_I can't imagine what it must have been like for Roxas to open himself up to me like that,all that pain and grief he was feeling,and to think that I and the others all thought that nobodies couldn't feel emotions,how wrong we were." _

However it was then that Sora started to hear the voices of Patty,Charlie Brown,Donald and Goofy calling out his name over and over again as he quickly re-opened his eyes and was immediately met with the sight of the four of them staring at the boy before Charlie Brown meekly asked out of curiosity "Hey Sora,you alright there?" while Sora grew a faint smile and nervously chuckled "Oh,it was nothing Charlie Brown." before Patty gave a sigh of relief and retorted "Well it's good to know you didn't black out,say Sora what did you write out on your forum?"

"Really? You wanna know?" Sora quietly gasped and asked out of shock that Patty wanted to know what he had written down as she gleefully nodded her head before Charlie Brown timidly added "I mean if you're gonna be one of our fellow camp members then we might as well know something else about you." to which Sora turned his head to the right to see that everyone else at the table was looking at him with anticipation due to them overhearing the conversation.

After a few quick moments of the boy thinking it over,Sora seemed to have finally caved in and enthusiastically obliged with a smile "Alright,here goes." before he picked up his registration forum and read it out loud "I have been on a very long trip for quite a while,and I have decided to come to camp to try and relax,have some fun and meet some new friends. But I have also come to protect two very important people in particular,one of them is very close to me and the other I haven't even known for a day. I have to protect these two people with all my heart,and I will not let anything happen to them."

Like what had happened when Charlie Brown read out his registration form,everyone at the table was left stunned after hearing what Sora had to say as Scheroder asked out of bewilderment "Did you really mean all that Sora?" before the boy merely nodded his head to confirm that he did to which Patty raised an eyebrow and remarked in confusion "I have to say,the three of you might be the strangest campers I've ever had to come across. But seeing as what you three are capable of,I won't really call that a bad thing." while Marcie calmly added "Giving how Sora generally looks sir,I was expecting his grammar to be less than stellar,I'm glad I was proven wrong."

"Sora if I don't mind asking,who are these two people you have to protect." Charlie Brown nervously asked with a shaky voice as he started to remember that Vanitas had directly pointed at him when he showed up at the camp earlier and that Sora said something about not letting the masked boy hurt him,but before Sora could even answer,they would all be startled when the intercom came on and announced "Attention everyone. Attention. All campers must be in their tents by 2200 hours. Would all campers proceeded to hand in their registration forums and make their way to their tents." to which all the campers got out of their seats and did so,with Charlie Brown now feeling more unnerved than ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Tent Troubles

Chapter 7: Tent Troubles

After everyone had managed to sign their registration forums and deliver them to the camp counselors for inspection,the only thing left they could do before the welcoming party that would be held later on at the mess hall was to head on over to their tents seeing as how the intercom loudly told them too. The girls headed on over to their tents and the boys headed on over to their tents with all their luggage in hand,and the boys were actually quite impressed with their tent as Sora,Donald and Goofy quietly exclaimed in unison at how nice their tent looked "Woah." before Charlie Brown calmly asked the others "Well I know the three of you like it,what do you think everyone?" to which Franklin enthusiastically gave his own thoughts "This is the nicest tent I've ever seen in my life."

"You said it Franklin,this place looks great." Sora nodded his head and cheerfully agreed with the boy as Donald happily added in agreement "Oh boy,our tent rocks!" before Linus lightly nudged Charlie Brown on the arm and remarked with a wink of his eye "I think we'll feel right at home here. I nominate Charlie Brown to be tent leader! What do you say gang?" to which Sora instantly agreed with the boy's idea "Hey go for it Charlie Brown,you can start working on those leadership skills you want."

Donald on the other hand was actually banking on himself being the tent leader as he pointed at himself and interjected with a very smug grin "Well I think I should be leader." only for Sora to quickly shut down that idea of his "No way Donald,you're the shortest person in the entire camp." before Goofy suddenly made his own suggestion while he patted the boy on the shoulder "Well in that case why don't we have Sora be the leader?"

"Huh?" Sora stammered in confusion and awe that Goofy suggested that he be the leader before Franklin already seemed to show support for the idea "Hey that's not a bad idea,he's the one with the weapons and monster slaying skills." to which Sora got a little red in the face and nervously declined "What? M-me? No you got the wrong guy here Franklin,besides I think Charlie Brown should get a shot at being a leader."

"Sora's right everyone,and thus that accounts for two votes in favor of Charlie Brown being tent leader." Linus stated and enthusiastically agreed with Sora's refusal to be tent leader while Franklin rolled his eyes and asked "You are aware that he manages your baseball team right?" to which Scheroder merely brushed that fact aside and also showed support for Linus's idea "Yes,but I support his nomination anyway. You're our tent leader Charlie Brown!"

"Woo-hoo!" Sora ecstatically cheered in support of Charlie Brown while Donald merely folded his arms and pouted to which Goofy jokingly patted him on the head in comfort like he was a dog before the boy grew a large smile and gratefully thanked the others for the nominations "Thanks for the votes of confidence. I'll do my best to-"

"Here it is,the best tent in camp! That means it's ours! Let's bring in our stuff!" The loud and most of all grating voice of Slim interrupted Charlie Brown's thank you speech while he,Bucky,Shorty and Brutus burst right into the tent as Sora got a huge look of annoyance on his face and groaned "Oh no,not these hasbeens again." to which Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and got into their battle positions.

Charlie Brown on the other hand was looking to try and reasonably negotiate with the bullies and their cat as he started in an almost stern tone of voice "Now hold on a minute-" before being swiftly interrupted yet again when Bucky got up in his face and rudely greeted him and the meddlers "Well lookie here,it's that blockhead Charlie Brown and the three circus clowns." to which Donald angrily retorted while he pointed his staff at them "Oh yeah! Do you need another fireworks show?!"

"Oh please,like your little magic tricks will scare us anymore!" Bucky mockingly chuckled and lamented Donald for threatening to perform Duck Flare a second time as Sora gritted his teeth,took out the keyblade and fiercely replied "Oh what are you gonna cry instead?!" before Shorty got up in his face and sternly retorted "As if porcupine hair,we're just here to get rid of some unwanted pests! What are you jokers doing in our tent?!"

"Actually this is OUR tent,we got here first and we choose it fair and square." Charlie Brown suddenly spoke up and bid the bullies the bad news before Goofy nodded his head and sternly added "Yeah so that means you have to find your own tent." to which Slim loudly yelled in response with a twisted smile "Oh really you theme park rejects?!" while the three of them sternly yelled "Yes!"

"Yes?" Charlie Brown timidly added with a shaky voice filled with uncertainty while the bullies surrounded him before Slim coldly retorted with a maniacal smile "Well you chose poorly." to which Charlie Brown sighed and regretfully told the others "Okay tent mates,follow me,I'm sure there's another great tent out there. Let's go."

* * *

As Charlie Brown,Linus,Scheroder and Franklin slowly headed out the doorway with the bullies' mocking laughter shaking the room,Sora,Donald and Goofy merely stared ahead at the trio with nothing but pure hatred for them as Donald angrily growled and lifted up his staff with the intent to cast some type of spell,only for Sora to pull it right back down while he somberly remarked "Come on guys let's go,they aren't worth the energy." before he and Goofy slowly headed on out despite them really wanting to conk the bullies on the head. Donald also followed his friends and tent mates outside afterwards but not before he cast Aeroga inside the tent and caused all of the bullies' luggage and even their clothes to be swept all across the tent,making Donald quietly snicker as he followed the others.

"Remember we nominated him for leader,not fearless leader." Linus somberly remarked from behind Charlie Brown's back as Sora leaned his hands on the back of his head and scoffed "Good on you for having us leave,I couldn't stand having to stay in a tent with them in it." before Charlie Brown suddenly stopped in his tracks when he spotted the only remaining tent in the distance. It certainly looked a lot worse than the other tent on the outside with a few holes in the ceiling and the front door being completely broken,but it certainty couldn't have been that bad on the inside as Goofy tried to lighten up the mood "Well our stuff's not gonna unpack itself,lets head on in fellas." before he headed on inside the tent,with the others slowly following afterwards.

Unfortunately however the tent on the inside was indeed as bad as it looked on the outside,in fact it looked downright worse in every aspect due to there being multiple holes and tearings in the ceiling instead of only a few,there was a giant tree branch sticking right through the ceiling as well,the floorboards were all dirty and lifted up,the beds were all messy,unmade and letting loose springs everywhere,and the pillows were filled with nothing but dust bunnies.

"Well…...this is something." Charlie Brown somberly remarked at the display of how bad their new tent was while Sora however tried to look on the bright side of things "Well it could be worse,we could have this tent and still have to share it with those losers." before Donald ended up falling through one of the floorboards and getting stuck inside it as he squirmed and quacked in a panic.

"I think the property value for this tent is in the negative numbers." Linus sighed and calmly joked as he picked Donald out of the floorboard before he continued in an attempt to look on the bright side like Sora did "But this will be fine right everyone? A tent is a tent." while Franklin nervously whispered over to Scheroder "Do you think this tent is haunted? Because I do." to which the blonde haired kid nervously gulped. However it was then that the boys noticed yet another problem with their tent,or more specifically Sora and Donald did.

It turned out that there weren't enough beds for all of them as Sora meekly asked the others "Hey does anyone see an extra bed hiding somewhere?" before Donald regretfully replied as he had already searched the tent from top to bottom "I don't see any other beds Sora,two of us will have to sleep somewhere else." to which Linus suddenly suggested such a place "Like the girls tent?"

"What?!" The other boys gasped in shock that Linus even suggested such a place while the boy rolled his eyes and explained himself "Yes I know it sounds ridiculous,but the girls already know us and I think they'd be willing to let one of us sleep in a spare bed if we needed to. Their tent is likely better than this one in every way so there's bound to be an extra bed for at least one of us."

After hearing Linus's explanation for why he suggested that one of them stay in the girls tent,the rest of the boys stayed completely silent for a few moments before Sora shrugged his arms and nonchalantly supported the idea "Hey as long as we all have somewhere to sleep,I'm okay with it." to which the rest of the boys slowly nodded their heads. To make a long story short,the boys ended up deciding who would be the two that had to sleep somewhere else by playing "1,2,3,not it." and the last two people to say "Not It." would have to sleep somewhere else,and they'd play a game of Rock,Paper,Scissors to see who would sleep in the girls tent if they allowed them to.

"Hey! Why do I have to sleep in the girls tent?!" Donald angrily asked and questioned seeing as he was the one who ended up having to sleep in the girls tent while Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and regretfully answered "Sorry Donald,but scissors beats paper." before Sora chuckled and jokingly added "Besides you act like a girl sometimes. You'll fit right in." to which the duck loudly sighed,stormed outside and made his way towards the girls tent.

"So Sora,where do you think you'll sleep?" Scheroder asked out of curiosity as Sora looked around outside for a few moments before he suddenly spotted Snoopy trying to set up multiple red tents (and falling) along with the help of Woodstock and some other birds,what was strange was that Snoopy was now wearing a red ascot along with a brown hat with a green stripe across it,and the birds were all wearing smaller versions of that same hat.

"Charlie Brown,is Snoopy alright with guests?" Sora chuckled at the sight and curiously asked to which the boy nonchalantly replied while he joined him outside and took a look at the sight of his dog and his shenanigans "Well seeing as how he's already taken a liking to you,I think he'll be alright with you staying with him. As long as the other beagle scouts are okay with it."

"The beagle scouts? Who are they?" Sora raised an eyebrow and asked who the beagle scouts were but before Charlie Brown could properly answer,Linus had suddenly cut him off and suggested "Let's drop off our things and head on over to the mess hall,we don't want to be late for the welcome to camp party." before Franklin tossed down his luggage on his bed,making it instantly fall apart and making Charlie Brown and Sora cringe.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Mission For A Trainee

Chapter 8: A New Mission For A Trainee.

Meanwhile back at the girls tent,they had just managed to make it on inside with their luggage and they were also quite impressed with their tent like the boys were with theirs before the bullies snatched it away from them as Patty happily remarked with a smile "This seems like a decent setup girls." to which Marcie calmly asked out of curiosity "I wonder if they'll have turndown service sir." before the voice of another girl joined in the conversation while she held up a blue hairdryer "I don't see an outlet for my hairdryer,my hair needs to be combed and dried every 12 hours."

This girl in particular was none other than one of Charlie Brown's other friends,Freida,she sported very curly orange hair and wore a light pink silk dress. She was always one to care about her own fashion,but instead of her caring about her own clothes or her shoes,she always cared exclusively about her naturally curly hair in her own words.

"Maybe you can see if one of the new boys can dry your hair with their magic." Sally chuckled and jokingly suggested an alternative method for drying Freida's hair as the girl scoffed and retorted in awe "And risk getting the feathers from the duck guy's costume in my hair? Or risk contracting the spiky haired boy's own hair style? No way." before Patty suddenly flopped down on the nicest looking bed and enthusiastically stated "This is where I'll sleep. You girls get the other beds." only for Lucy to sternly try to interject "Wait a minute,that's the biggest one! And it has the most pillows! How come you get the best bed?"

"Yeah that's not fair!" Freida nodded her head and frantically added in agreement as Sally brushed some of her hair with her hands and added much calmer "And besides,I'm the prettiest one,so I should get it." before Patty jumped off the bed and cheerfully tried to calm the others down "Come on! We're at camp! We're not delicate girls who need fancy things! We've got grit and gumption!" to which Freida raised an eyebrow and asked "Why can't we have gumption and throw pillows?"

*KNOCK KNOCK.*

The girls' little dispute on who would get the best bed in the tent would be suddenly interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door as they all turned around to see Donald standing at the doorway with a nervous smile on his face before Patty cheerfully greeted him "Oh hi there…..Donald was it? What brings you over here?" to which the duck gulped and timidly stated as he started to sweat "H-hi there girls…...I-I need somewhere to stay for the week. D-do y'all have a spare bed I could use?"

Patty and the others girls merely stared up ahead at the duck with slight looks of confusion on their faces before Freida finally spoke up and firmly asked "Why do you need a bed to sleep in over here?" as Lucy also grew a look of suspicion on her face and added "Yeah,did you come over here to spy on us?" to which Donald jumped in the air out of shock and frantically denied it "No! Our tent just doesn't have enough beds for all of us,it's terrible come look!" before he motioned them to come outside.

One by one the girls reluctantly headed on outside and it didn't even take five seconds of them looking at the utter disaster that was the boys' tent to realize that Donald was telling the truth as Freida grew a look of complete disgust and remarked "Oh my,that is awful." before she turned towards the duck and nervously apologized for their suspicion "Sorry for the suspicion Donald,that place looks utterly terrible. Name's Freida." to which Donald slowly smiled and held out his hand for her to shake,only for her to swiftly deny one "Oh no that won't be needed,I don't need your feathers getting all over me."

"I think that tent could count as a health violation sir." Marcie nonchalantly stated in awe of the boy's tent as Lucy got a little green in the face at the sight and added "I don't think even Charlie Brown or my brother should have to stay in there." before Sally frantically called out to the boys in the hopes they would hear her "Don't worry my sweet baboo,stay strong!" to which Linus instantly responded almost if on instinct "I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!"

It now seemed that the girls had finally believed Donald's story about him needing a bed to sleep in as he looked up to the girls and asked "So does this mean I can stay with y'all?" to which Patty grew a stern look on her face and commanded the girls "Girls. Group meeting inside the tent. Donald stay out here." to which she and the rest of the girls headed inside and left Donald standing out in the heat.

* * *

Once Patty and all the girls had made their way inside and gathered around in the center of the tent,Patty cleared her throat and calmly told the others in an authoritarian tone of voice "Alright gang,Donald needs a place to stay,and I think we should open up our doors to him. But first I suggest that we run this tent in a democratic fashion. The first thing we'll do is elect a tent leader. We'll have to prepare some ballots and we'll do this democratically. We'll vote to see who's leader,who gets the bed,and if Donald should be allowed to stay with us for the rest of the week. One gal,one vote. However we can't pass the ballots until we've voted to see who's gonna pass the ballots. This will be done very democratically. Let's see…...I vote that Lucy prepares the ballots."

"Wait a minute. You can't vote unless we have ballots." Lucy noticed Patty's loophole in her whole tent leading plan and interjected with the idea as Marcie added in agreement "If we can't vote to see who will pass the ballots,how can we have ballots to vote?" before Sally also showed complete indifference to the whole proposal "Yeah who cares?" to which Patty merely ignored them and stated "All in favor say "Aye." Aye."

"Aye." Marcie enthusiastically showed her support of whatever they were gonna do before Lucy,Sally and Freida all declined back to back "No!" only for Patty to once again ignore them and give Lucy the job of passing out the ballots while she quietly groaned,took out five pencils and sheets of paper and handed them to her fellow tent mates "It's settled. Lucy will pass the ballots,and we will vote on who gets the bed,who becomes leader and if Donald will stay in our humble abode. Ok Lucy,pass the ballots. Everybody mark their choice for all three. Either vote for me or against me in regards to leadership and the bed,and yes or no in regards to Donald. That'll be fair."

"Wait one darn second. How about we nominate someone first?" Lucy once again interjected to the idea and suggested that they just nominate someone first as Patty quickly showed support of the suggestion "Good idea. I nominate me,and Donald will stay in our comfort and care. Any further nominations? If not,the nominations are declared closed. Ok gals,lets vote." to which Patty and the rest of the girls wrote down their nominations in the blink of an eye,all the while Donald felt like he was on the verge of melting outside as he cast aero on himself as a fan.

Once everyone had finished their voting on each of the three subjects,Patty handed over her ballot to Marcie and politely requested "Marcie,pick up the ballots and tally them." and once Marcie had collected them all,she straightened them out and announced to the whole tent "All right here's the way it went…...all votes for Donald are yes. And there's one vote for Lucy,one vote for Peppermint Patty,one vote for Sally,one vote for Freida and one vote for Marcie."

However Patty was starting to suspect that everyone including Marcie must have voted for themselves as she angrily stared at the latter to which she got red in the face and nervously grinned before Patty brushed it aside and remarked with a puzzled demeanor "Hmm a tie vote,I guess I'll have to cast the deciding vote." to which Lucy replied in confusion "Huh?" while the tomboy went ahead and cast the final vote despite her already casting hers "The deciding vote is for Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty is the leader,I am the leader,owner of the best bed,and Donald is staying with us. It was fair and square."

"Boy some vote!" Lucy angrily exclaimed in a sarcastic tone of voice as Patty turned towards the door and called out "Hey Donald,get in here,you're officially our 6'th tent member!" to which the duck instantly sprinted inside the tent with a pool of sweat behind him and exclaimed in relief "Oh thank you so much! I was literally about to melt!" before he fainted on the floor due to a heat stroke.

"As the elected leader,I propose that one of you pick him up while we get busy and make the beds." Patty ecstatically gave out her first order as officially elected tent leader as Lucy asked in bewilderment while Marcie picked up the now unconscious Donald and placed him on one of the beds "Hey wait a minute,how come you got to cast the deciding vote?" to which Patty chuckled and nonchalantly explained herself as she headed over to the best bed in the tent "That's democracy Lucille. I'll take the bed,but we'll share the pillows." before she tossed each of the girls one of the nice and fancy pillows.

However the girls aside from Marcie would instantly reject Patty's share of the pillows and immediately tossed them in the air and onto Donald's body while the former sarcastically remarked "That"s real leadership sir." to which Patty rolled her eyes and sarcastically thanked her "Thank you Marcie,and stop calling me sir."

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and the rest of the boys were on their way to the messhall for the welcoming party after they had settled into their new tent,but Sora had decided that this was a good time to try and negotiate with Snoopy and see if he could stay with him and the rest of the beagle scouts as he told the other boys "I'll join the rest of y'all in a second,I just need to talk to Snoopy."

Meanwhile the beagle himself was still having a very hard time trying to set up his and the scouts' tents as he took a deep breath and once again told the birds through his thoughts _"Okay,let's try this one more time. Men,pitch up those tents." _while the birds instantly started rummaging through their luggage and started tossing the rolled up tents all over the place to which the beagle angrily scolded them _"I meant unroll the tents and prop them up with sticks!" _before he turned his head sideways and thought to himself _"A good scout leader must give clear direction." _

Snoopy's attention would then be redirected over to the birds when he saw that they had merely placed the tents on top of a nearby tree in a very messy manner as he facepalmed in awe of their stupidity. However there was one scout who had instead made a small igloo out of his tent as Snoopy sighed and angrily thought to himself _"Next time we go camping,we're staying in a hotel." _before he and the rest of the scouts were suddenly startled when they heard a boy's voice call out to them "Hey Snoopy,can I talk to you for a second."

Immediately Snoopy and the rest of the birds turned around to met with the sight of a brown haired boy with spiky hair and a red jacket walking towards them as the birds started quietly snickering at the sight of him and how odd he looked,but Snoopy was quick to recognize this boy as none other than Sora as he calmly greeted the boy through his thoughts _"Ah,if it isn't the kid with the spiky hair that the round headed kid and his friends call Sora." _However it was then that Sora stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened when he could have sworn that he heard someone say something as he raised an eyebrow and tried to respond to it "Hello? Did someone say something?" only to receive no kind of response.

"Huh? That's weird." Sora quietly whispered to himself in slight confusion because he knew that he heard something,but he quickly brushed that feeling aside and turned back towards the beagle and the birds to continue his discussion with them,but it was then that he started to suspect something yet again as he quietly gasped and asked himself "Could it be….like in Balto's world?" before he meekly called out to the beagle "Hi."

"_Hi?" _The beagle raised an eyebrow and greeted the boy back with a confused tone of voice and that was all Sora needed to realize that the voice came from the beagle despite him not opening his mouth once as he jumped back and exclaimed in shock "Ahhh! You can talk too?!" before the beagle and the rest of the bird's eyes widened while the former added _"Y-you understand me?"_

Sora however merely stood there in complete and utter silence since he was far too surprised to even respond as he tried to find someway to rationalize this _"Maybe…..maybe it's like in Balto's world. Maybe here I can understand their thoughts?" _before the beagle questioned almost like he heard Sora's own thoughts _"World?" _to which the boy grew a nervous smile and brushed what he thought aside "Oh it's nothing. So uh….where was I-"

"_You wanted to talk to me about something?" _Snoopy cut Sora off and answered his question for him as Sora perked up and replied "Yes that. You see I don't have a place to sleep in for the week,and I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you and your…...scouts at night?" to which all of the birds stopped what they were doing and circled around the boy,almost like they were examining him to make sure he was worthy of being a beagle scout.

After a few more moments,the birds finally disbanded away from the boy and made their way back to their "campsite" as one of them chirped something to their leader to which Sora confidently backed him up "Yeah whatever your name is is right,I'm a good guy." to which the beagle started to quietly ponder and think it over. After about 30 seconds the beagle finally seemed to have come to a decision as he turned around to his scouts and announced _"Men! I am pleased to announce that as of today and the foreseeable future,that the spiky haired kid known as Sora is officially one of the beagle scouts. Welcome aboard young man." _to which all of the birds cheered in excitement,Sora gave off a sigh of relief and Snoopy placed one of the very small hats on the boy's head.

"_All right,now we must pitch up these tents the correct way-" _Snoopy once again tried to get the scouts to correctly pitch up the tents before being swiftly interrupted when the intercom came on with a loud screech and announced "Attention! Attention! Would all campers proceed to make their way towards the mess hall! Would all campers proceed to make their way toward the mess hall!"

"That must be for the welcoming party. I could go for something to eat." Sora happily remarked at the thought of finally being able to eat something as he rubbed his stomach in anticipation before Snoopy told the scouts _"Change of plans men. For we have a party to attend to,and what's better than free food?" _ to which he,Sora and the rest of the colts headed towards the mess hall.

* * *

So while Sora,Donald and Goofy were having themselves a nice little break at Camp Remote despite Vanitas proving that he had his own motives and intentions here,Kairi and Lea were still partaking in their keyblade training in the timeless forest conjured up by Merlin. Thanks to them getting a new set up duds that Lea still felt incredibly reluctant to put on,their training had been going by incredibly smoothly since Kairi and Lea had just finished a sparring match that the former ended up winning as she pointed her keyblade at the knocked down man and smugly remarked "I win again Lea."

"Heh-heh. That makes the score now 5-5. We're tied." Lea chuckled and enthusiastically remarked before he suddenly summoned his keyblade and swung it over at Kairi,however she ended up quickly dodging the attack and jumped back a few feet before she and Lea suddenly locked keyblades while the latter enthusiastically suggested "Let's say we make this 5-6?" to which Kairi gave off a smug smirk and obliged "Loser has to pay for Ice Cream!"

"You're on!" Lea ecstatically agreed with the bet and quickly managed to break out of their keyblade lock and swung it right out of Kairi's hands before he cast aero on the spot of the ground where it landed,causing it to be launched off into the air and out of Kairi's reach. "Nice strategy." Kairi chuckled and couldn't help but compliment Lea's strategy before she sprinted toward her sparring partner and asked "But did you forget that we can summon them back?!" before she summoned it right back into her hands and cast strike raid to which Lea scoffed and retorted as he jumped out of the way "I was just trying to make it interesting!"

"Well you better watch out!" Kairi laughed and smugly warned Lea when her keyblade came right on back and hit Lea in the back of the head like a boomerang to which he cringed in pain and fell right on the ground with a loud thud while Kairi's keyblade landed right back into her hands,making her hair and clothes blow back a little as she walked up to the man and requested "I'd like sea salt please."

"Same here." Lea chuckled and also agreed with Kairi's desired ice cream flavor before their attention was suddenly diverted to up ahead when they saw a puff of blue smoke appear in the grassy field before what appeared to be none other than Merlin walked out of it.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Kairi softly gasped and enthusiastically greeted the wizard as she and Lea regained her posture before the latter greeted him as well "Hey there magic man. What brings you out here?" to which the old man straightened out his glasses and cheerfully greeted the duo "Ah hello you two,I see your training is coming along very nicely I presume."

"Of course it is. I actually know how to hold this thing now." Lea summoned out his keyblade and smugly replied as Kairi nodded her head and added in agreement "We've been doing very good out here. In fact our training's almost completely done." before Merlin happily sighed and retorted "Yes indeed,we got just got one more test for you two and you'll be as free as birds." to which Kairi cheerfully gasped and Lea added in determination "All right,send out the big bad and we'll take it down with our eyes closed."

However it was then that Merlin would suddenly drop a huge bombshell on the two trainees as he chuckled and corrected Lea on his assumption on what the test would be "Oh no,it's not even a test of this world,but a real breathing one." to which both Kairi and Lea grew looks of confusion and curiosity while the former asked "A real world?" to which Lea added equally as confused "We're finally leaving this place?"

"Yes indeed. You see me and Master Yen Sid have been discussing your training back at the tower,and we both agree that you two have come very far in proving you are capable keyblade wielders,but we also agree that the two of you should test out your skills in the real world field. So we have searched and searched for a world that would best be suitable for you two,and we have finally found one."

Afterwards Merlin then proceeded to conjure up a white door very similar to the one he conjured up at Disney Castle for Sora,Donald and Goofy to time travel through,and Kairi and Lea were both in awe at the sight of it as the former asked "Is this our way out?" to which the wizard enthusiastically confirmed her guess "Yes,through this door is the very world that me and Master Yen Sid have found,once you make your way through,you two will head up north until you reach a place called Camp Remote."

"Camp Remote? You mean it's a summer camp?" Lea raised an eyebrow and questioned out of curiosity as Merlin nodded his head and somberly replied "Yes indeed,for me and Yen Sid have noticed that there is a huge amount of negative energy seething through the world at an incredibly rapid rate,and we have come to the conclusion that it's due to the unversed." to which Kairi and Lea gasped out of shock before Kairi nervously asked "Unversed?" while Lea rolled his eyes and groaned "Oh boy."

Merlin then grew a much more serious look on his face and decided to give Kairi and Lea a brief description of the creatures "The unversed are dangerous creatures that thrive and are fueled off of the negative emotions in the average person,and we can all come to the conclusion that they exist because of this person right here." before he conjured up a projection of a masked boy in an Organization cloak and continued while Kairi developed a look of concern and Lea sneered at the sight of the boy "This masked boy is known as Vanitas,he is the source of all the unversed in the universe,and it seems that the very Organization you are fighting has taken him in. And it also seems that he has something big planned if the huge spike in negative energy is any indication."

"So I take it you want us to take care of him. Right?" Lea nervously gritted his teeth and asked as Merlin shook his head and replied "Well not exactly,it turns out that there is a very huge amount of negative emotions somewhere in the camp,and we can come to the conclusion that it's actually stemming from one of the boys in the camp." to which Kairi grew a look of sympathy on her face and somberly remarked "Really? I feel sorry for whoever this boy is,to have all those negative emotions must be horrible." before Merlin hung his head and sympathetically added "Yep,poor kid,but going back the mission,you two must sign up for the camp,partake in it's games for the rest of the week,and you must make sure to protect that boy at all costs. If Vanitas and the unversed get a hold of that boy's emotions,who knows how powerful he could become."

Afterwards Kairi started to devolve a huge look of determination and heroism as she confidently stated "Don't worry Merlin,we'll protect that boy and stop Vanitas's plan." to which Lea nodded his head and smugly added "It's about time I kick one of my former boss's cronies to the curve." before Merlin chuckled and joked "Well it's good to know you two are confident,and it seems that you two won't be alone either."

"Huh?" Kairi asked in confusion as her confident smile faded away before Merlin suddenly dropped another huge bombshell on them "Right before I left the tower and made my way here,we had found out that Sora,Donald and Goofy are at the camp as well." to which Kairi gasped in excitement and Lea chuckled with glee "Well I'll be."

"Sora's there?!" Kairi ecstatically asked out of shock and surprise as Merlin stroked his beard and happily confirmed that he told the truth "Yes indeed Kairi,he and his two freinds arrived in the world earlier today. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you two. Now I must be on way,I have a nice cup of tea at a bistro with my name on it,oh and by the way Lea,I recommend that you finally slip on those new clothes of yours,it'll help you blend in better. Ta-ta!" before he vanished in another puff a smoke,leaning only the door and the two keyblade wielders.

* * *

Sometime later at the outskirts of the camp,the entirely blue and clear skies had since been turned into a massive barrage of yellow clouds under a completely orange sky while Merlin's conjured up door had slowly opened its doors and Kairi and Lea slowly crept on out before the door vanished into thin air. Lea was now wearing his new outfit that the three good fairies had made him back at the tower and Kairi still wore her elegant new outfit as well.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Kairi softly gasped and remarked in awe of how nice the place looked at this time of day before she suddenly realized that there weren't any tents around and asked "But where are-" only for Lea to suddenly interrupt her from behind "Look,there's a sign up here. It says Camp Remote on it." to which Kairi turned around and looked upward to see the huge welcoming sign tower above her.

"I have to say I'm looking forward to this,I've never actually been to summer camp before." Lea chuckled and remarked with a small hint of excitement in his voice as Kairi turned towards the man and gasped "Really Lea? You've never been camping before?" to which Lea got a little red in the face and explained himself "Yeah it's just,I've always wanted to spend my summer back home and do my own thing but….now I think this could be something fun."

"Well let's go and find out if it is." Kairi chuckled and suggested as she walked past the sign and made her way towards the campsite before Lea remarked in excitement when he started hearing music and multiple voices coming from up ahead "Sounds like there's a real party going on,let's hope we're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9: Mess Hall Disaster

Chapter 9: Mess Hall Disaster

So it seemed that Sora,Donald and Goofy would soon be met with a huge surprise due to the fact that Kairi and Lea were now on their way to the campgrounds as part of their final test. If they could successfully protect Charlie Brown from the unversed and stop Vanitas's plan,they would officially pass their keyblade training and be ready for the fight with the 13 Seekers Of Darkness.

Meanwhile back at the mess hall,the sun had long since set and it was now almost entirely nighttime as the sky was now a purple void with pink clouds roaming in plain sight,and there was indeed a massive party going on inside. All of the kids were happily gathered together,there was a huge amount of delicious food on standby,people were dancing to some of the music,and overall everyone was just having a great time,something unexpected from their camping trip.

Sora,Donald and Goofy were standing by the snack table and each sipping themselves a chocolate milkshake as Goofy cheerfully remarked after he had finished his "Oh boy,I think Little Chef may have some competition. Ahyuk." before Donald happily sighed and added after he had finished his milkshake "That was delicious! I'm gonna get me another one." to which Linus chuckled and suggested when he overheard the duck's remark "Well help yourself guys,the food just keeps on pouring in."

Sora on the other hand while trying desperately to enjoy his time at the party,he was still feeling incredibly unnerved and he felt his stomach constantly churning every other minute,this was especially out of character for the boy as Goofy grew a look of concern and politely asked the boy "Sora? Are you alright over there?" while Sora somberly sighed and replied "I don't know,I just got this feeling that Vanitas may try and do something here,after all the heartless,nobodies and unversed have a bad habit of not letting us enjoy the moment." to which Donald and Goofy both looked at each other in pity before the former looked back at Sora and tried to cheer him up "Sora you need to lighten up a bit,have some fun here."

"Yeah,there hasn't been a single sighting of unversed or Vanitas for the whole rest of the day. I think you're getting overly paranoid when it comes to these things." Goofy nodded his head and cheerfully added in agreement as Sora slowly tried to grow a smile and listen to his friends,only for that to sadly fail as he once again regressed back into a frown and replied "Yeah I guess but….I don't know what about the bullies? I haven't seen them show up at all and the party started almost an hour ago." to which Donald suddenly jumped right up at Sora,grabbed him by the hair and fiercely lamented "Sora listen to yourself! We have defeated Ansem,Xemnas,and all types of no good creatures for breakfast. We can easily handle those bullies if they show up,and we can easily curb stomp Vanitas and his no good goons! Cheer up and have some fun! Be you!" before he finally let go of Sora.

"I-I suppose when you put it like that,maybe I am getting overly stressed out. I should just relax and try to have fun." Sora finally started to realize that he was likely overreacting as he straightened out his head and hair before Peppermint Patty suddenly came waltzing by with Freida and ecstatically decided to introduce the later "Sora,Goofy,I would like to introduce you to Freida Rich!" to which the two of them turned to their left to see Patty and Freida staring at them with smiles.

"Hi there. Names Sora." Sora cheerfully greeted the curly haired girl with a light handshake before Goofy rubbed his nose out of slight embarrassment and greeted the girl as well "Howdy there miss,I'm Goofy." while Freida lightly chuckled and introduced herself "Hi guys,as you can probably tell I'm already well acquainted with Donald. I heard you two were the ones who defeated all those monsters earlier,that was really brave of you three. I just wish your hair was better Sora,it's a complete mess." to which the boy got a little red in the face and laughed "I've been used to it,it was really nice of you and the rest of the girls to let Donald stay in your tent."

"It was nothing Sora,we couldn't just let the poor creature stay out in the heat all week." Peppermint Patty nonchalantly brushed their decision to let Donald stay with them aside as she pinched the duck on the cheeks before Freida asked Sora out of curiosity "So Donald told us that you also had nowhere to stay,did you find somewhere for yourself?" to which Sora pointed over to Snoopy,who was literally eating the entire half of a massive cake and replied "I managed to get Charlie Brown's dog to let me stay with him for the week,at night at least. I'm now an official beagle scout."

"Oh brother really Sora?" Donald hung his head and groaned in awe that Sora could ever call himself that as Patty raised an eyebrow and asked out of shock "Really he's a dog? I thought he was just the weird kid with the really big nose,but never mind all that,I'll see you three later on." before she began to walk off to somewhere else while Freida bid them farewell as well "Good luck in the games this week." before she also headed off somewhere else.

* * *

Once it was just Sora,Donald and Goofy alone again,the former stretched out his arms and cheerfully suggested "Hey why don't the three of us split up and try to…..mingle with everyone?" while Donald rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed "Only if you promise to never use the word mingle again." to which Goofy nodded his head and also agreed with the idea "That sounds splendid Sora,let's mingle." before he and Donald headed off to try and do so but not before Donald angrily requested "Stop saying that!"

Charlie Brown was standing by the snack table with an empty cup of punch in hand and he was about to get in line with Sally and another kid to get some more before Patty suddenly walked up to him and happily stated "I hear you were voted tent leader Chuck,congratulations!" to which the boy grew a large smile and cheerfully thanked her for the compliment "Thank you,I'm quickly learning it's a big responsibility." before Patty laughed and playfully bumped him in the arm "It is,but good leaders get good pillows am I right? Good look in the games tomorrow Chuck,remember winning isn't everything,it's just almost everything."

"Tell Waka that whenever he plays blitz ball." Sora chuckled and retorted as he joined the two of them by the line before Charlie Brown smiled and greeted the boy "Hi there Sora,it took you a while to get here." to which Sora nervously grinned and tried to explain himself "Well I had to find myself somewhere to spend the nights,and it seems Snoopy was nice enough to spare some space." before Charlie Brown sighed and asked out of curiosity "Did he give you the hat?"

"He gave me the hat." Sora nodded his head and confirmed that Snoopy did as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bird sized beagle scouts hat Snoopy have him to which Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and asked "Why am I not surprised? Well I'm gonna get myself some punch,you two want any?" to which Sora shook his head and Patty sternly declined "I can provide for myself thank you very much." before the round headed boy sighed while he got into the very long line for punch "Good grief."

Meanwhile Goofy was sitting on the ground with some of the other kids,Snoopy and the other beagle scouts in the tent and they seemed to be playing a game of spin the shield,a very clear rip off of spin the bottle. Lucy however soon came on by and asked out of curiosity as she sat down in one of the empty spots "What are you guys doing?" to which Goofy chuckled and explained themselves while Scheroder spinned the shield "We're playing spin the shield,one person spins the shield and whoever the pointed tip lands on,they have to do a dare by the spinner."

"Oh good grief,talk about a rip off." Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned when she realized just how much of a spin the bottle rip off it was before Linus chuckled and playfully retorted "Well we've sure been having a good time with it,and it looks like the shields gonna land on….you." to which Lucy's eyes widened and she angrily yelled when she saw the pointed tip of Goofy's shield land on her "What?! Why me I wasn't even intending on playing!"

"Sorry Lucy,it landed on you,so you gotta perform a dare." Goofy chuckled and tried to apologize to the girl amidst his own inner giggling as the girl folded her arms and reluctantly obliged to perform a dare "You know what? Fine! I'll do your stupid dare,I don't care what it is Scheroder!" before the boy developed an evil smile and demanded "Alright then you have to kiss Snoopy on the lips!"

"Wait what?!" Lucy gasped and asked out of fear,shock and overall surprise before Snoopy immediately kissed the girl smack on the lips for almost 10 seconds,and once his full frontal assault was finally finished,Lucy turned beat red and fiercely yelled while she quickly stormed off in disgust and rage "UGH! I GOT DOG GERMS! GET HOT WATER! GET SOME DISINFECTANT! GET SOME IODINE!" to which Snoopy,the birds,the rest of the kids and even Goofy startled howling with laughter.

Sora was busy sucking himself a bar of sea salt ice cream by the dessert table and minding his own business until Lucy suddenly came darting past him and she was still screeching into the heavens about how a dog kissed her on the lips as Sora got a huge look of confusion on his face and redirected his attention over to the spin the shield circle where Snoopy was banging his paws on the floor and the others were still having their laugh riot.

"What was her problem?" Sora asked out of confusion and bewilderment as he took out his ice cream bar and decided to sit down in the circle to which everyone finally calmed themselves down and Linus explained themselves while Snoopy started using tissues to dry his tear stained eyes "Lucy had to kiss Snoopy on the lips." to which Sora dropped his ice cream and gasped "What?!" before Goofy hysterically added "Yep,and I think you're his next target."

"Huh?" Sora questioned what Goofy could have meant by that in bewilderment before he turned to his right to see Snoopy was right up in his face and puckering his lips to which Sora immediately picked up Goofy's shield and frantically requested "Don't come near me!" before he slowly realized how much like Lucy he was acting like Lucy,set the shield down and started laughing with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Donald was in the middle of the dance floor and he was in awe of how few people were actually dancing to the music aside from a boy with a literal dust cloud enveloping him as he raised his hands up in the air and asked out of bewilderment "Why is no one dancing?! What does it take for you kids?!" before he sighed in defeat and glanced at his staff for a brief moment. Apparently that was all he needed for Donald to get an idea as he evilly snickered to himself and levitated his staff into the air,and once it had made it to the very top of the tent and touched the ceiling,it started to shake violently for a few moments before it stopped and was followed by a whole bunch of colored lights shooting right out of it from all sides and started spinning around,it was a literal disco ball,or disco staff to be precise.

Almost immediately that was all the kids needed in terms of an incentive to dance as almost half of the tent stormed their way onto the dance floor and started to mingle,even the spin the shield circle had quickly disbanded and was now having a dance riot as Sora started performing some of his classic dance moves from the Corona festival. Charlie Brown on the other hand was still stuck in the line for a cup of punch after all this time,luckily however he was only second in line now that Sally had managed to get herself a cup as he tried to take his mind off his waiting and remarked to himself "It's ironic really,I often feel like my life is a joke,and now here I am standing in a punchline-"

"A punchline! That's funny!" The voice of another girl suddenly laughed and complemented Charlie Brown for his joke as his eyes widened out of surprise before he turned around to see a very pretty girl with red hair,a pink bow tied at the top of it,a pink sweater and blue striped shorts.

"Hello,my name is Peggy Jean." The girl politely introduced herself to Charlie Brown as the boy immediately felt himself start to shake,sweat and feel his face turn bright red while he frantically tried to introduce himself to such a pretty girl "Oh hello…...my name is uh….Char….um...Brow…..Brownie Charles." before he suddenly felt himself freeze in terror due to him getting his name so wrong. However instead of Peggy laughing in his face like he suspected she would,she instead merely thought that it was his legitimate name as she complimented it and joked "Brownie Charles? That's a sweet name. Get it? Sweet? Because Brownies are sweet?" to which Charlie Brown choked up a laugh and replied in agreement "Oh yes…...Brownies are sweet and good,and so is pizza. Pizza is good too." before Peggy gasped and cheerfully replied "I like pizza too Brownie Charles!"

However everyone's fun and goofy time at the party would be suddenly and rudely interrupted when Snoopy,who was taking a break from the dance floor and having himself a glass of punch was suddenly smacked right in the face with a piece of cake and knocked down to the ground as the music immediately stopped,Donald's disco wand shut off,and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the sight of the knocked down beagle.

"What was that?!" Peggy gasped and asked as she covered her mouth in shock before Charlie Brown,Sora,Donald and Goofy were suddenly smacked back to back with a chicken drumstick as Donald angrily quacked "What's the big idea?!" before none other than the three bullies shouted in unison as they began tossing everything off of the table and at the partygoers "FOODFIGHT!"

* * *

*Toy Box Battle Theme*

"Oh good grief!" Charlie Brown shouted in a nervous frenzy as everyone in the tent started to panic and try to take cover from the bullies' wrath while Sora angrily asked himself "Oh can't these guys let us have a moment?!" before Goofy suddenly shouted as he guarded Sora from a plate of cookies with his shield "Look out!"

"We have to take cover!" Donald frantically suggested as Peggy agreed and added when she overheard him "The guy in the duck costume is right,we better take cover Brownie Charles! It's getting crazy in here!" to which Sora raised an eyebrow and asked in confusion "Brownie Charles-" before being cut off when a large piece of cake struck him in the head,sent him flying across the tent and behind one of the tables.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy fearfully yelled in a panic as they immediately headed behind the table to heal their fallen friend while Marcie warned Patty of an incoming attack in a surprisingly calm voice "Look out sir! That bully has a fist full of coleslaw! And they took out Sora too!" to which Lucy raised her hands up in the air and exclaimed in bewilderment "This is ridiculous!" before Freida added equally as dumbfounded "I know! Who brings coleslaw to summer camp?!"

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were hiding behind one of the tables and desperately trying to revive the unconscious Sora as Donald cast cure on the boy and sure enough,it ended up reviving him as the boy shot wide awake and frantically asked "What happened?!" to which Donald lifted his head up above the table and replied "You got slugged by a piece of cake! It's a giant food fight out here!"

"We better stay down here Sora! One more hit and you could be a gonner!" Goofy frantically suggested that they hide behind the table and let the fight run its course,but Sora was having none of that and sternly refused as he gritted his teeth and yelled "That does it!" before he pulled out the keyblade,jumped over the table and instantly started batting food at the bullies,while Donald and Goofy reluctantly followed suit. Donald used aero to pick up a cherry pie and ended up dropping it on one of the bully's heads,followed by him freezing the punch bowl with blizzard and had Goofy toss it over at them with his shield,causing it to shatter into small,icy pieces. All the while Sora continued to relentlessly pelt the bullies with all the food he could find,even to the point of going into second form and using magnet burst to summon all the food in the tent and ended up shooting it right at the bullies with a hard push.

Lucy and the rest of the girls were very quick to notice that Sora was taking a stand against the bullies as the former rolled up her sleeves and angrily suggested "Look Sora,Donald and Goofy are fighting back,let's join them and clobber these guys!" only for Patty to grab her by the arm and refuse to let her "Hold on a minute Lucille! Let's be democratic in keeping with tent rules,we have to vote on whether we go clean their clocks!" before Lucy was suddenly pelted in the head by numerous scoops of ice cream.

"I vote yes!" Lucy growled in anger and frustration as Patty ran towards the others who were trying to dodge the large barrage of food and silverware and asked them for their votes "Marcie?! Freida?! Sally?!" to which the three of them voted back to back in that order "No! Yes! Help me Linus!" before Patty raised her fist in the air and heroically yelled "The yesses have it! Let's go teach those monkeys a thing or two about table manners!" only for them to be prevented from doing so when the bullies ran straight out the door and mockingly cackled "See you later losers! Hahahahaha!"

*Music Stops.*

* * *

The mess hall was now a literal mess from top to bottom,all of the food was either on the floor or stuck on the walls or ceiling,most of the kids were left a mess as well due to them all being stained,covered with mush and left with a feeling of defeat,and overall it was just a literal mess hall. Sora and Donald on the other hand were absolutely furious with the bullies for what they had just done as Sora screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the keyblade onto the ground in rage while Donald ran towards the door and yelled "Scram you degenerates!" before he suddenly came face to face with a cherry pie that one of the bullies ended up taking with them.

"Don't worry gang,they'll get theirs in the three-legged sack race." Patty sighed and enthusiastically tried to lighten up Sora,Donald and Lucy's sour moods as Sora calmed himself down and replied "I sure hope so Patty,this is tough." before Linus crawled out from under one of the tables and asked Charlie Brown,who was merely standing in the middle of the tent with a very dopey look on his face "Charlie Brown,are you alright?"

Charlie Brown on the other hand was far too stunned and awestruck by Peggy Jean's beauty and overall kindness to even remember that there was even a food fight at all as he merely asked the boy in shock "Linus?! Did you see her?! Peggy Jean? Was she real?!" before he eventually noticed that he and everyone else in the tent was covered in gunk and asked "Linus,Sora,Donald,Goofy,why are we covered in coleslaw?"


	10. Chapter 10: Settling Down

Chapter 10: Settling Down

It was pretty safe to say that most of the camp was left in a pretty sour mood after the bullies had effectively ruined the welcoming party with a very chaotic food fight,and even though Sora,Donald and Goofy tried to fight them off with a little food fight of their own in return,it unfortunately wasn't enough to quell off the bullies and make the trio of meddlers the victorious.

Sometime later after everyone had managed to regain their posture and calm themselves down,they all decided that maybe this was a good time to go ahead and hunker down for the night. Sora,Donald,Goofy,Charlie Brown and the rest of the mush covered boys were making their way towards the tents with the intent to settle down for the night,but Charlie Brown was still too mesmerized and awestruck by his temporary encounter with Peggy Jean to stop talking about her as he cheerfully told the others while they walked past Snoopy and the other beagle scouts,who were sitting around a campfire and roasting some s'mores "And then she started talking to me! Right there! In front of the punch bowl!" to which the beagle smiled at his owner being happy for once and quietly told the other scouts _"You see that men? Life is all about little victories." _

"Well it's good to know that at least someone had a good time tonight." Sora sighed and enthusiastically sighed as he placed his hands on the back of his head before Goofy chuckled and happily added "I think Chuck over here has found his little special sweetheart." to which Linus rolled his eyes and groaned "I'll say this,he's doing a better job with this one than with the little red haired one."

"Still,I can't believe those jerks showed up and ruined everything. We were all having such a good time." Sora moaned with a hint of annoyance in his voice as Franklin sighed and tried to lighten up the mood "Well let's hope that they'll get what's coming to them during the games. I do not need the rest of the week to be as bad as today was." before Donald nodded his head and fiercely agreed "Yeah,if they try to ruin the games,I'll send them flying to kingdom come!" to which Scheroder also tried to look on the bright side of things "Well it could worse,that masked boy could show up again and send out more of those monsters. I'd take the bullies anyway over those things."

"Hey don't jinx us like that." Sora scoffed and retorted as they had finally made it to the doorway of the tent before he suddenly heard the voice of Snoopy call out to him _"Hey Sora,what are you doing with them? Come over here you're a beagle scout now!" _to which the boy softly gasped,turned his head around to see the beagle and the other birds waving sticks with marshmallows at him and quietly chuckled to himself "Oh I forget,I'm with them now."

"Guys,I-I almost forgot,I'm with Snoopy's group now. I'll see y'all tomorrow morning-" Sora turned to the others and tried to bid them farewell for the night until he suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out to him and his two freinds "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" to which Sora immediately felt his eyes widen and Donald and Goofy gasped in shock while the others including the beagle scouts turned their heads to the right.

"C…...could it be?" Sora meekly asked himself in shock because there was no way that this could be who he thought it was as he slowly turned his head to the right to see none other than Kairi happily waving at him,and it seemed that she was not alone as she was accompanied by Lea as well. "Kairi! Axel!" Sora ecstatically greeted his two friends as he sprinted right towards the two of them while Donald and Goofy shortly followed afterwards. Charlie Brown and the others were slightly confused to see these sudden newcomers at the camp as they glanced at each other and back at the newcomers before they reluctantly followed their new friends to see who these guys were.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Sora enthusiastically asked Kairi and Lea nearly out of breath once he finally made his way over to them as the latter chuckled and smugly replied "I'll answer once you tell us why you're covered in mush. What happened?" before Kairi also noticed that Sora were absolutely filthy and added with a concerned voice while Donald and Goofy finally joined them "Oh yeah Axel's right,what happened to you three?"

"Let's just say that the welcoming party was crashed by some unwanted guests." Sora chuckled and subtly explained why they all looked so filthy as Kairi softly gasped and replied "Oh really? Are y'all ok?" before Lea groaned in dissapointment "So we missed the party?" to which Donald merely ignored the man's question and confidently lied "Of course we are! We kicked those bullies to the curve! We were the unsung heroes!"

"Junior heroes." Goofy playfully whispered into Donald's ear as the duck angrily shoved his face away before Charlie Brown and the rest of the boys suddenly joined them as Kairi immediately asked out of curiosity "Oh,who are these boys? Do you know them?" while Sora perked up and enthusiastically introduced them "Oh yeah,these are some of our new friends we made today. They're staying at camp with us. They're Charlie Brown,Linus,Scheroder,Franklin,and over there is Charlie Brown's dog Snoopy." to which the dog and the rest of the beagle scouts politely waved over to them from the fire.

"Hello…...Kairi and Axel is it? I'm Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown politely introduced himself in a slightly shaky voice before Linus enthusiastically added with a handshake from Kairi "I knew just by looking at you two that y'all are some of their friends,it's a pleasure to meet you two. Linus." while Franklin nodded his head and agreed "If you two are as good at monster slaying as they are,the better. The name's Franklin." to which Scheroder lastly introduced himself "And I'm Scheroder,it's a pleasure to meet you two,but I definitely should warn y'all about the bullies,it's only been one day and they've caused enough trouble to rival a category 5 hurricane."

Kairi and Lea were both intrigued by Sora,Donald and Goofy's new friends and how polite they were as the former developed a faint smile and introduced herself properly "It's nice to meet you boys too,I'm Kairi." before Lea nodded his head and added "Same here,the name's Lea,but you call me Axel. Got it memorized?" to which Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and obliged with slight confusion "Uh,sure thing then A-Axel."

"So what you brings you two over to camp this year,did you miss your bus by accident like Charlie Brown did?" Linus rolled his eyes and asked out of curiosity as he lightly nudged Charlie Brown in the shoulder before Sora perked up and asked equally as curious "Oh yeah,what are you two doing here? I thought you were doing your own thing with Merlin?" to which Kairi grew a slightly more somber look on her face and meekly requested "Actually….not to be rude but,it's something for the three of us,Donald and Goofy to talk about…...alone."

"Yeah we are pretty private when it comes to our reasoning." Lea nodded his head and backed Kairi up with a much more serious tone of voice as Sora,Donald and Goofy got huge looks of concern and confusion while Linus got a little red in the face and timidly apologized "Oh,um…..well that's fine and understandable,don't want to be one to intrude on someone's privacy. Come on let's head in the tent and let them talk." before he and the rest of the boys slowly and reluctantly headed inside the tent.

* * *

Once it was just Sora,Donald,Goofy,Kairi and Lea all by themselves aside from Snoopy and the beagle scouts continuing to stuff themselves full of s'mores,Sora turned his head to the left and right for a few moments to make sure they couldn't be heard by anyone else before he whispered "So,why are you and Axel here? I thought you two were still doing your keyblade training with Merlin?" to which the girl sighed and somberly replied "It's because of Vanitas and the unversed."

"What?!" Sora,Donald and Goofy quietly gasped in shock that the two of them were also here to deal with the two threats before Lea rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked "Nice of you three to keep your voices down. It turns out that Merlin and Master Yen Sid have seen that there's a huge amount of negative energy building up and surrounding the camp,and it seems that they are targeting one boy in particular. They said if we can protect him until the rest of the week and stop Vanitas's plan,our training will be finished and we'll be true keyblade wielders."

Sora,Donald and Goofy were left absolutely mortified after hearing their reasoning for coming to camp as well as the growing threat of the unversed and Vanitas,but Sora however was very quick to remember that Vanitas was going after Charlie Brown as he perked up and nervously stated "You mean….Charlie Brown." before Kairi quietly gasped,turned her head towards the boys' tent and asked "Wait? Charlie Brown's Vanitas's target?" to which Sora nodded his head and somberly confirmed it "Yeah,we first saw him and Snoopy in the desert being chased by an unversed,and Vanitas said that he's after him because of all of his negative emotions. He certainly has a lot on his plate."

"Poor fella." Lea sighed and sympathetically remarked as Goofy calmly continued Sora's explanation "So we came to the summer camp he was going to and signed up for the week. You two better do so before too long,the games are beginning tomorrow." to which Kairi nodded her head and firmly retorted "We will Goofy. Why don't we go ahead and sign up Axel?"

"Definitely,I'm exhausted." Lea stretched out his arms and instantly agreed to go on ahead and sign up with a yawn before Sora suddenly perked up and bid Kairi and Lea one lady reminder "Oh yeah I almost forgot,there weren't enough beds in the boys' tent for me and Donald,but I'm staying with Snoopy's group and Donald's staying with the girls." to which Lea sighed and guessed while he hung his head "So I take it that means I'll have to sleep on the floor or the ground?"

"Maybe. But I can see if Snoopy could let you join us. Come on,why don't you meet him?" Sora enthusiastically suggested that they see if Snoopy could let Lea become a beagle scout as he grabbed the man by the arm and quickly dragged him across the campground while he frantically tried to intervene "What? B-beagle scout? No,no,no,no." only for his pleas to fall on deaf ears. All the while Kairi,Donald and Goofy were watching the whole display pan out as Donald shook his head and groaned "Typical Sora." before he turned towards Kairi cheerfully suggested "Why don't you sign up tomorrow morning and come meet the girls with me? I think they'll like you." to which the girl nodded her head and politely obliged while she begun to follow Donald to the girls' tent "Sure thing Donald. Good night Goofy."

"Nighty-night Kairi." Goofy chuckled and waved goodnight to Kairi before he stretched out his arms and headed over to the boys' tent as he decided to finally get some shut eye after such a crazy day.

* * *

Meanwhile Snoopy and the rest of the beagle scouts were still continuing to roast some marshmallows and s'mores before they were suddenly startled when they heard a familiar voice call out to them "Hey Snoopy! I made it!" to which the scouts and their leader turned their heads to the left to see Sora ecstatically walking towards them along with a new friend of his of some sort by his side that had very long and spiky red hair and clothes almost similar to Sora's as the scouts raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Snoopy however was actually quite pleased to see Sora joining them for s'mores along with this new mystery man as he stood up and cheerfully greeted them through his thoughts _"Ah good evening Sora! It's a real pleasure for you to join us,but who is this friend of yours? Is he new here?" _before Lea rolled his eyes and reluctantly greeted the dog since he also seemed to understand him through his thoughts and didn't bother to question it due to the dog's appearance alone "Hi there Snoopster,the name's Lea,but you can all call me Axel. Got it memorized?"

"_Yes indeed Axel. Strange name aside,what brings you over here at this time of evening?" _Snoopy respectfully and politely obliged to call Lea by his desired name as he shook the man's hand before Lea cut to the chase on what he was doing here "Let's cut to the chase,I'm gonna be staying at camp for the rest of the week with you guys,but I don't exactly have anywhere to stay,and Sora over here says that you could probably spare some space." to which the beagle scouts instantly started circling and examining the man like they did with Sora while Snoopy started thinking the idea over.

"Yeah,he and Kairi got here not too long ago and he needs a place to spend the night." Sora nodded his head and backed Lea up before the beagle scouts flew over to Snoopy and started chirping their thoughts on the situation to the dog,and after a few more moments Snoopy finally came to a decision as he looked up at Lea and stated with a smile _"Scouts,it's time that we welcome the newest member of our lovely team,Axel. Let's give him a round of applause." _

Afterwards the dog,the beagle scouts and even Sora started clapping in excitement while Lea faintly smiled and thanked them for letting him become a scout "Thanks,I don't think I could handle having to sleep on the dirt." before Snoopy suddenly placed a beagle scout hat on Lea's head,making him roll his eyes and groan "Oh boy,do I have to wear this thing? It's way too small for me."

"Just put it in your pocket." Sora shrugged his arms and jokingly suggested before Snoopy chuckled and retorted while he sat back down by the fire _"Come on and get over here you two,we've been saving you a bunch of marshmallows." _to which Sora enthusiastically replied "All right. I could go for some s'mores." before Lea nonchalantly added "Ditto,it's about time I've had something else sweet other than ice cream."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the boy's tent,Charlie Brown and the others were finally ready to have themselves a goodnight's sleep after today,the only thing they had to do was set up their unmade beds and they would be ready to hunker down for the night. The only problem was that most of the boys have never had to do this by themselves before as Franklin somberly remarked "I've never made a bed in my life. Do they have directions? By the way it's a little chilly in here,where's the thermostat?" before Charlie Brown scoffed and reminded the boy of what they were doing at camp in the first place "Hey! We're supposed to be roughing it. There's no thermostat in a tent,and even if there was one,it probably wouldn't even work given the condition of OUR tent."

"Yeah,but don't worry,me,Donald and Sora have roughed it all the time. It ain't that bad once you get used to it." Goofy nodded his head and added in an attempt to lighten up the mood as he had already finished setting and cleaning up his bed before Charlie Brown grew a slight smile and replied "You see? If Sora,Donald and Goofy can stick it out for who knows how long,than so can we." to which Linus rolled his eyes and quietly retorted while he and the others began to straighten out their beds "Although I do think some of that has to due with them being able to actually defend themselves,blanket aside."

Once they had all managed to finally tidy up their beds as well make some slight adjustments to the tent to make it less of a pigsty,the intercom suddenly came on once again and loudly announced to the whole camp "Now here this! Now here this! Tomorrow morning everyone will rise at 0500 hours!" to which Franklin asked out of curiosity "What's 0500? Noontime?" before Charlie Brown nonchalantly debunked his guess "Nope. It's 5:00 in the morning."

"5:00 in the morning? I never get up at 5:00 in the morning. Maybe I should resign." Franklin groaned in awe that they would have to get up that early as Goofy got a somber look on his face and added in dread "Gwarsh,I never have to get up that early too. I hope they got some good coffee for us then." before Scheroder suddenly retorted "You mean for you. Something tells me the rest of us are too young to be drinking coffee."

"5:00 in the morning? Oh boy,I hope Donald doesn't get too cranky." Sora chuckled and joked when he also heard the intercom's announcement while he,Lea,Snoopy and the beagle scouts continued to sit by the fire before Lea hung his head and groaned "5:00 in the morning eh? Talk about early with a capital E." All the while one of the beagle scouts named Woodstock had decided to fly away and build himself a small nest inside the intercom with the intent to head off to sleep for the night.

* * *

Back in the girls' tent they had also managed to straighten out their beds for the night as Lucy wiped a little bit of sweat off her forehead and remarked in a tired tone of voice "Wow,who knew setting up a bed would be this much work?" before Sally firmly replied with a bit of a determined voice "Complain about it all you want Lucy,but if I'm gonna be a nice house wife when I grow up,then I consider this a training session that matters." to which Lucy rolled her eyes.

However it was then that the girls were slightly startled when they suddenly heard the door to the tent creak open,and they knew that it must have been Donald despite it spooking them a little as Patty cheerfully greeted the duck while she continued to straighten out her bed "It's about time you got back Donald,I was beginning to think you stood us up." before she turned around to the doorway and continued "Go on and make your-" but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that there was another girl with Donald.

Patty and the rest of the girls were certainly confused and startled by this new companion of Donald's as Marcie meekly asked out of curiosity "Donald,who is this?" before Freida added more in bewilderment than anything "And where did she get such a nice dress?" to which Donald cleared his throat and enthusiastically introduced the girl to them while she slowly walked to the center of the tent "Girls,I would like to introduce you to Kairi! She's a friend of Sora's and she came here with another friend of ours named Lea!"

"Hi. I was told that this was the girls tent? Is there a spare bed around?" Kairi politely greeted the others with a wave of her hand before Patty cheerfully replied "Any friend of Sora's who can kick monster posterior is a friend of ours! Of course you can stay with us! There's a nice spare bed right there in the corner! Name's Peppermint Patty!" before Marcie calmly introduced herself "She's very welcoming of newcomers now that she's tent leader,I'm Marcie." to which Lucy firmly added "I still stand by the fact that I,Lucy Van Pelt should have been tent leader."

"You mean I should have been tent leader?" Sally scoffed and sternly disagreed with Lucy's claim before she introduced herself "The name's Sally Brown,the prettiest girl in the camp by far." while Freida lastly added as she fiddled around with her hair with her hands "And I'm Freida,I love your hair,although it could use some curls." to which Kairi chuckled and replied "Well,thank you Freida. It's nice to meet you all,I hope I can be of use to y'all in the games tomorrow."

"Considering that you're friends with Sora,I don't think that'll be a problem Kairi." Marcie smiled and confidently stated as Patty nodded her head and added in agreement "Marcie is right,now that we got two of Sora's buddies on our team,we'll make sure those bullies get kicked to the curb. Speaking of which do you know of those jerks?" to which Kairi politely confirmed that she did while she made she way over to her bed "Yeah I do actually thanks to Sora,he told me the welcoming party was ruined by them."

"Ruined being an understatement." Lucy scoffed and firmly retorted as she started to remember the disastrous food fight that went on inside the mess hall before Patty yawned and suggested "Well gang,I think it's time we hunker down for the night. It's been a crazy day,and it seems that we got a lot more coming for the rest of the week." to which Donald nodded his head and cheerfully agreed "You said it Patty,I'm exhausted."

* * *

Meanwhile back outside,Snoopy,Sora,Lea and the beagle scouts had since put out the fire and had finally managed to set up their tents after so many failures,but despite Sora and Lea having no tents of their own due to Snoopy and the scouts not expecting two new members that day,the former had decided to throw them a bone and let them stay in his tent. While Sora and Lea were trying to settle down inside the shockingly large tent,Snoopy had decided to step on out for a moment as he loudly yawned out of pure exhaustion,and he now wore nothing but a pink sleeping cap.

The girls back in their tent had since changed into their pajamas aside from Patty,and Donald used his magic to change his clothes into a nice blue sleeping robe along with a green cotton sleeping cap,and he even used his magic on Kairi to give her some better sleeping clothes as well. Patty was just about to finally get in her bed but it was when she actually fully touched the thing and saw how wobbly it was that she realized it was a waterbed and cheerfully brought it up "Hey how about that? A waterbed. Boy this is great,they really know how to treat a leader in this outfit. Boy I get a waterbed." before she jumped right on and was instantly being wobbled around on it to her delight while Lucy and the rest of the girls rolled their eyes in jealousy.

"I tell you this modern army is great. Ok troops,lets get some shut eye. This will be an experience." Patty enthusiastically suggested that they finally head off to sleep as Donald jumped straight into his bed and agreed "You said it Patty. Goodnight everyone!" before Lucy suddenly admitted while she slowly crawled into her bed "You know I hate to admit it,but I can't go to sleep without having my mother come in and kiss me goodnight." to which Patty couldn't help but agree with her as she changed into her pajamas and slithered into her bed "Yeah I know what you mean. It's always easier to go to sleep if someone comes in and kisses you goodnight."

Immediately after Patty said that,Snoopy suddenly came bursting right through the door in a bright and chipper mood as Donald instantly shot wide awake and questioned out of confusion "Huh?!" while Kairi sat up from her bed and added equally as confused "Snoopy?" before the beagle jumped on all the beds and kissed the girls on the cheek one by one,and even Lucy was subjected to this and was shockingly alright with it due to it reminding her of a kiss from her mom.

"What's going on?!" Donald questioned in bewilderment as Snoopy jumped on his bed and kissed him on the bill,making the duck shrivel up in disgust as he wiped his bill clean and angrily asked "What is with you and kissing?!" before the beagle jumped up on Kairi's bed and merely kissed her on the palm which resulted in her giving the dog a goodnight hug in an attempt to be polite. However once Snoopy made it over to Patty's bed and jumped right on it with the intent to give her a kiss,the dog and the tomboy were instantly being launched up in the air and bouncing on the bed like it was a trampoline as the latter yelled in annoyance "Oh good grief! Ugh! Ugh! Quit pushing! Ow!" to which Donald and Marcie got out of their beds and made their way over to try and stop the unfolding chaos.

"Sir you're making too much noise. Can't you kiss him goodnight and let it go at that?" Marcie called out and politely requested as Donald crankily added "Yeah some of us are trying to sleep." to which Patty merely refused and retorted in a woozy tone of voice "If I ever get off this waterbed,I'll kick him,not kiss him! Marcie,Donald help me get off this waterbed!" before Donald sighed and reluctantly obliged while he and Marcie got on in an attempt to get them off. However that only ended up making things worse as now Donald and Marcie were being bounced around all over the bed as Donald angrily quacked in a panic while Marcie merely kept quiet so as not to make even more of a racket than there already was.

Meanwhile back out in Snoopy's tent,Sora was hastily awoken from a deep sleep due to him being able to hear the racket coming from the girls' tent,surprisingly enough however Lea was still sound asleep despite all the noise that was making its way through the campgrounds being incredibly hard not to notice.

"What is going on?" Sora asked in a woozy and tired tone of voice as he stretched out his arms and quietly slunked out of the tent in the hopes of not awaking Lea or the rest of the scouts,and once Sora had made it out and saw that the lights in the girls' tent were still on along with him hearing the panicked and frustrated screams of Patty and Donald,he instantly thought that there must have been trouble as he grew a look of concern on his face and assumed in a panic "The girls' tent? Oh no! Unversed!" before he summoned the keyblade and sprinted towards the tent.

Marcie,Donald,Patty and Snoopy were still being bounced around at a seemingly unstoppable pace as they all continued to yell and scream in a panic,again aside from Marcie,much to the annoyance of the rest of the girls in the tent as Lucy covered her ears with her pillow and yelled "Oh will someone get them off already?!" before she and the rest of the tent's attention was diverted to the doorway when they heard the voice of Sora frantically call out to them "Are you guys alright?! Is anyone-" only for him to stop and be left utterly dumbfounded when he noticed that it was just the aforementioned four being bounced around on one of the beds.

"Donald! Snoopy! Marcie! Patty! What is going on?!" Sora asked in complete bewilderment of what he was looking at as Donald fiercely yelled in frustration "What does it look like Sora?!" before Patty added equally as annoyed and frustrated "Sora get us down! I think I'm gonna be sick!" to which Sora put away the keyblade and ran towards the bed.

"Don't worry I'll get y'all down!" Sora heroically reassured them that he'd get them down as he tried to climb up on the waterbed,only for that to fail since he also started to bounce up and down uncontrollably as he screamed in annoyance "Woah! Oh come on!" before Patty facepalmed in midair and groaned "Oh not you too Sora!" to which Donald fearfully yelled in a panic "It's hopeless!" And so this continued to go on and on for at least a whole soild minute until Sora ended up bumping into Snoopy and effectively launched himself off the bed and onto the floor to which the incredibly woozy and nearly sick dog instantly bounced his way out of the tent and headed back towards his. Pretty soon afterwards Sora accidentally bumped into Donald and knocked the both of them off the bed until Patty and Marcie ended up crashing into each other and both fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"Can the rest of the week not be like this?" An incredibly woozy and tired Donald rhetorically asked as he laid down on the wooden floor while Sora,who was also laying down on the floor hopefully replied "I hope so." before Patty regained her posture and thanked the boy for helping her get off "Sora,thanks for the help. I think I'd be stuck there forever if you didn't show up." to which Sora chuckled and gave the tomboy a thumbs up.

So now that Patty's little accident was done and over with thanks to help from Sora,everyone was finally able to catch themselves a good night sleep as the entire campgrounds were soon filled with nothing but the sounds of chirping crickets. The night sky was entirely clear of clouds and filled with bright,white stars while the full moon hung over the land like a towering beacon. The only one who could possibly still be awake after all this time was Snoopy,who was instead spending his time in the tent watching western movies on a small battery powered TV while he lay down in a king size bed and ate a bowl of ice cream. However unbeknownst to everyone in the camp including Sora,Donald and Goofy,it seemed that more trouble was on its way as a familiar black crow that had perched itself on one of the many tall trees had soon flown away into the night sky,with a black evil fairy as it's destination.


	11. Chapter 11: A Lovely Morning

Chapter 11: A Lovely Morning

Now that everyone in the camp was finally given the chance to relax and unwind after such a crazy and horrific day,there was no greater feeling anyone had other than relief while they all slept the night away with their own dreams. Pretty soon before they knew it,the next day would shortly but surely arrive as the sun was slowly rising over the nearby mountains and trees which resulted in the sky being nothing but a light purple/violet colored void. However despite the campgrounds being filled with nothing but an eerie silence due to almost no one being up at this time which included the local animals that resided in the trees and wilderness,it seemed that there was soon to be two new residents in the campgrounds as a dark portal miraculously opened up in the middle of them and none other than the evil fairy known as Maleficent and her buffaloing oaf henchmen Pete stepped on out.

Pete took a big whiff of the nice,fresh morning air and enthusiastically remarked with a grin "Well looke here Maleficent,it seems we've come across a little summercamp. I'd say we're a little early but I'm sure we'll be able to sign up soon enough." to which the evil fairy scoffed and retorted in awe of his ignorance "We are not here for such a frivolous charade you fool." before her trusty raven landed on the tip of her staff and she continued much more cunningly "Have you forgotten about our real goals?"

Instantly Pete knew that she was obviously talking about their search for the Master Of Master's black box as the cat hung his head and whined with a huge frown "Aww do we really have to continue this wild goose chase of yours? We've been to all the worlds we could find and we ain't found diddly squat,and what makes you think we'll find this thing in this dinky old summer camp?" to which Maleficent suddenly slammed her staff on the ground and made Pete shrivel up in fear while the former devilishly replied "You are right to an extent,our chances of finding the box in this world are even lower than the other ones,but we cannot leave one stone unturned."

"Alright,whatevs,it's not like we can use this time to conquer that wretched castle or anything." Pete sighed and bitterly groaned in a sarcastic tone of voice as he started walking around the campgrounds before he suddenly stepped on what appeared to be a camp flyer.

Pete looked down at the flyer and got a slight look of intrigue on his face as he picked it up and gave it a quick glance,however it was then that he started to develop a sadistic,twisted smile and called out to his master "Oh Maleficent! I think we found ourselves an opportunity here,this here flyer says that these games are going on soon,and there's a nice big prize for the winner of the river race. I say we stay around for a while and see if it's that box of yours." to which the evil fairy grew a slight look of intrigue and replied "Oh really? Like I said before,I do not count on us finding the box here,but the people who lived in the age of fairytales were…...unpredictable." before both their attention was suddenly diverted to behind them when they heard a dark portal opening. Pete started to develop a look of concern and dread while Maleficent merely wore a look of indifference as she turned around to be greeted by the masked boy in an organization cloak,Vanitas.

"And here I thought I was the only one in my field of work here…..Maleficent." Vanitas coldly greeted the two nefarious no gooders in an emotionless sounding voice as Maleficent greeted the boy back equally as indifferent and emotionless "My,my,it seems that you fools are continuing to play your childish games. I knew I sensed a rat of some sort when I felt the rising levels of negative energy in the area,and how nostalgic is it that I remember that feeling exceedingly well."

Maleficent was clearly talking about when the unversed started invading the Enchanted Dominion 11 years ago,and it was pretty foolish of anyone to think that she would forget that feeling and experience as Vanitas merely rolled his eyes from behind his helmet and murmured "It seems your reputation for a strong memory is warranted. However I wouldn't get in my way if I were you,I have my own goals here and I'm not gonna let you two get in my way." to which Pete stormed right past Maleficent and angrily scolded "Like heck we are,how about you get out of OUR way so we can do OUR goals? We're gonna find that box before you or the rest of your loser freinds do!"

"Silence!" Maleficent sternly commanded as she once again slammed her staff down on the ground before Vanitas suddenly reassured her "Relax I'm not after that stupid box of Xigbar's. I could care less about what those losers want. I'm only here for my own goals." to which Maleficent firmly retorted "And so are we. I simply request that you don't get in our way,I would hate to show you what I'm truly capable of if you caused us to lose sight of our goal." Vanitas however didn't say a single word and instead stood there in complete silence before he merely vanished away into darkness,with Maleficent and Pete following shortly afterwards.


End file.
